Affiliations With The Dead
by xain666
Summary: Sam, Dean, & Anna are searching for help with their ties to eachother & find themselves persuaded into a hunt where both humans & vampires are showing up dead. As they search for the source of the killings, they learn control with their bond. Warning:Sex
1. Searching For Help

**Sequel to Darker Then Midnight.**

**Ok, so I'm getting straight down to business in this first chapter. Incase you haven't read the other stories, Dean is bound to a vampire named Anna, they can hear each others thoughts. Sam's abilities are acting up due to the active energy around him. **

**Their searching for help, and stumble onto another hunt. Enjoy. R&R**

* * *

**Searching For Help**

The nest was much more different this time around. A club in the middle of the city housed over a hundred vampires and their Master. There was nothing different about this club from any other. There were floors of selected music of different genres, all races dancing and drinking till friends had to stop their fun and carry the intoxicated ones home. There was no sign that said "vampires lair" in the front and no cement, stoned walls with candlelight as their only means of light.

The three walked into the club lazily, as if they had had a long day and just wanted to hit a bed and pass out for the next week. Anna's head was aching from Dean's snide comments of the girls in the club that he refrained to say out loud, but that didn't stop him from thinking it. Sam stood close to Anna's right, trying to pry a young lady off of his arm as they took up a spot at the bar. Dean ordered a beer, obviously amused as he watched his little brother struggle with the drunken woman. Anna twitched her head to the side, as if listening to something no one else could hear, and she was, Dean's voice. She let out a long breath and stared up at him, snatching his beer away from him before he could grab it from the spot the bartender had placed it in front of him.

"I need it more then you." She stated as she tilted the mug up and the liquid slithered down her throat. It made Dean laugh, but she didn't find it amusing. Sam was still having trouble with the girl, shooting a dirty look at Dean's laughing face.

Anna called the bartender over and asked for another beer before pulling the tall muscled man by the shirt as to whisper to him. She flashed a glimpse of fangs as she lowered the man closer to her and he stiffened.

"Tell Charlene her presence is required. Anna Marie is here for a visit." Then she added in, "But first I want my beer."

"Make that two." Dean added.

Anna glanced at Sam's progress, slightly amused herself but she felt bad for him. She reached a single hand over to where the girl gripped Sam's and found the girls wrist. The bartender quickly handed her, her beer and ran off into a door at the end of the bar. She grabbed the mug and started drinking it as she squeezed the girl hard enough to make her whimper and back off. Sam pulled away from her and closer to Anna.

"Thanks." He whispered. The three of them seemed too tired for small talk, Sam's arm still had a cast on it from their last hunt while Dean was pretty much healed. He was probably the most lively of the three, and that pissed the other two of. Especially Anna, call it a hunch, but she figured the energy and power from her had given him more stamina to be annoying.

"You think you could stand by my side quietly this time?" Anna asked, turning her head to face Dean.

"Cross my heart," he said.

She didn't need to ask Sam, he was never much of a problem up until recently. It seemed every time Anna used some kind of power, it would wake up Sam's abilities, the extra energy around him was like a spark to light his fire. So the both of them had been very careful around one another. But he was fine when it came to taking orders if their life depended on it.

It had been an awkward month since their last hunt, Dean's voice echoing inside her head, her voice doing the same to him. Sam accidentally almost killed her twice since the first time in the woods. It become so bad that Anna stopped being a vampire around them at all, but she couldn't help it when she got mad at Dean and her anger seeped out of her like a perfume to fill the surrounding air. Sam's powers reacted to it.

She had changed her mind about sending the kiss of vampires that Lucian had under control here to San Diego. Instead she left with a threat that if they disobeyed Jake, that she would come back and rip each of their heads off and post it outside the nest as a shrine to remind them of the consequences. Someone in the kiss didn't believe her, and made sure to speak his mind aloud. He had a doorknob at the base of his skull to keep it from falling to the ground at the moment. If they wanted to get into the nest, they had to turn his head to open the door. His body had been eaten by werewolves, but was probably well turned into shit in the middle of the woods in a pile of grass out there somewhere. Sam didn't know about it, but of course Dean found out. What made him okay with what she had done was the fact that the number one law under Jake's command was no human meals, but they had to fear her in order to be expected to follow the appointed werewolf in charge.

The bartender slipped out from behind the door and scurried over to Anna as she and Dean drank the last of their beer.

"You took to long." She hissed.

"I'm sorry Anna Marie, she is busy in the other room but wishes you to accompany her as she feeds."

Anna's eyes lit up, not with the blue fire she usually got, but with a type of eagerness. She let it slowly slip out of her eyes and jerked a thumb each at both the boys.

"I have company, I don't think she wants them in there at such an…" She seemed to search for the word and it was Dean's voice that told her it.

"_Intimate_."

"Intimate time."

"She doesn't mind that."

Anna turned to the two of them, she wouldn't lead them in there if they didn't want to. They had seen enough of the other world and didn't want them to do what they didn't want.

"Are we still under your protection?" Dean asked.

Anna nodded her head, "Sadly, yes."

"Then I'm fine with going in there."

"Sam here." Sam said.

The bartender pointed to the opening in the bar that they would have to walk over to in order to reach the door he had walked through earlier. Anna led the way, the boys falling in step behind her. The bartender excused himself from an angry customer and lead the three of them through the door and into a long corridor. They turned several corners, passed along many doors till the bartender stepped aside in front of a heavy wood framed door with nothing on the outside to separate it from the pure ordinary wood of the other doors they had passed.

"No, like, MASTER, sign?" Dean commented.

Anna and Sam both stared at him and he took the hint.

"Shutting up."

"What is she feeding off of?" Anna asked, her voice soft but carrying that edge that told him it better be the right answer.

The bartender smiled and visibly let his fangs slide into place. "I have been forbidden to tell you that ma'am."

"Fine." Anna reached out for the handle and slowly pushed the door open. A soft wet, sucking sound filled her ears as she and the boys stepped into the room. The walls were a bare white that glowed with the blue fluorescent lights overhead. The floor was carpeted just as white as the color of the wall, making the room seem unfinished, unwelcoming. In the center was a long black couch, stark against the whiteness of the room. A few other black chairs were scattered around the room like a meeting lounge of some sort, only it lacked that professionalism. On the long couch was what they had come to see. The master of the city, Charlene, sat on the couch with her legs and arms enwrapped around a young man. Her mouth fed at his neck as she pulled the body against hers, sucking at his skin for more and more of him.

Dean's hand went to his gun as well as Sam's. Anna held up a hand and they paused.

"Wolf, he's a werewolf."

"How can you be sure?" Sam asked, holding his gun out in a one handed grip, pointing at the floor.

"I can smell his blood." Her eyes instinctively started to shine, the blue of her eyes swirling around her pupil.

Charlene let go of her dinner, letting the man drop to the floor. His chest was still rising and falling with each breath, indicating that she didn't drink him dry. He was just a snack. The woman's mouth was lined with blood, slowly dripping down her chin in thick wet drops.

"Anna Marie, come." She pat the side of the couch playfully.

Anna moved forward, but both Sam and Dean grabbed each of her arms. She gave them a look that said it was okay, that nothing was going to go wrong tonight and they let go. It was Sam that pointed his gun at the other vampire first, if something went wrong, he wanted to be able to shoot her and not waist time aiming. Dean followed Sam's lead and kept a steady sight down his barrel.

Anna joined the woman on the couch, sitting so that the line of her legs touched Charlene's knee. She stared down at the werewolf, his neck wound already healing. He'd be fine in a few hours. Charlene moved beside her, kneeling on the couch so that she looked down at Anna. Anna raised her head up to look at the other vampire, a bit lost with wondering what the werewolf's blood tasted like.

"_Anna! Pay attention. You're not going to get us killed because your hungry." _Dean voice soared through her head and she snapped her attention back to what was going on.

"You want to taste him?" Charlene asked.

"It has been a long time since I had werewolf's blood."

"Even longer of a humans."

"Not as long as you think."

Charlene widened her eyes at that, tilting her head to one side. "Someone lost their principals. Do not tell me you went back on your word."

"I have yet to kill during a meal, or snack, I have willing donors." Anna gestured to the boys. "And they're for emergencies only." Charlene glanced at the boys, Dean shot her a winning smile behind the barrel of his gun, Sam nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Why the guns? Do you not trust me anymore?"

"Oh, I do. It's them that don't trust you."

"Why is that?"

"The last Master vampire they met with me was Lucian."

"That asshole? No wonder why they wont put up their guns. I assure you I am nothing like him."

"We'll decide that." Dean said.

Charlene turned back to Anna and smiled. "Either way, my offer still stands. Would you like to taste his blood?"

Anna just stared at her and it seemed to mean an okay in the other woman's eyes. She grabbed Anna on each side of her face, cradling it between her palms. The click of the guns sounded through the room, warning her not to try anything stupid. Anna came to her knees as the other woman lowered down to her face and locked her lips over Anna's. Their mouths opened in a rush of tongues dancing over the other.

Sam's eyes widened as well as Dean's and they didn't seem to have the will to keep the guns up and pointed.

Anna's tongue slipped out the other mouth and licked along the line of Charlene's chin, coming away with the werewolves blood and cleaning the other vampires face of it. The other Master vampire titled Anna's chin and their mouths met once again. Dean breathed through Anna's mind with excitement.

"_Oh god, YES!!! Now grab her boob!"_

The last made her laugh against the other vampires mouth till the kiss had to be broken.

"What's so funny?" Charlene asked.

"Dean, you're an ass." Anna said, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Anna, he didn't say anything."

"Out loud he didn't." Then Anna's face went all serious. "Charlene, I need you advice on something."

"What do you mean out loud?" She sat back on her feet and stared at the three around her. "Why would _you_ need my help? From what has been going around, you're the strongest vampire among us."

"I'm not the strongest."

"Every Master vampire, even I, felt you let your vampire loose. Is it true you killed Lucian?"

"Hey, I just did what everyone else thought of."

"True, he was a prick."

"But it's not power that brings me here, its knowledge. You know I tried not to learn much from Lucian."

"You were the most stubborn of all of us."

"Yeah, well I need your help."

"With what?"

"Watch this. Dean." Dean walked over to Anna's side and reached out for her. She started to take his hand but froze. "Sam, you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I can get."

The moment their skin touched, a pulse of electric energy exploded into the room. Sam gasped, closing his eyes as he focused on not feeling the energy rush. Charlene swayed in her seat beside the two and gaped a mouth at Anna as if she did something very bad and naughty.

"Anna, you have been a busy girl."

"It wasn't this much energy when the bond was first formed, but it seems to be escalating."

"When was the last time you touched him?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked curiously.

"Not like that Anna, just held his hand? Brushed your arm against him?"

"We try not to with Sammy boy over here." Dean answered.

"Why? He has nothing to do with this." Charlene glanced at the younger Winchester.

"Maybe not, but he's an untrained psychic, and almost killed me a total of three times just from me using a little bit of vampire.. Magic."

"Your energy with this one is sky rocketing, it might be because you don't touch him."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You share your energy with one another, you not touching can cause it to build up to an extreme amount and give you the effect you just had a moment ago."

"So its getting stronger because… I don't hold his hand?" Anna asked, forcing herself not to laugh.

"You don't need to hold hands Anna," Charlene said as if talking down to a child. "Just touch him once in a while."

"Anna?" Sam made her name a question.

"I have a feeling that's not what you wanted advice on?" Charlene asked, staring at Sam.

"Actually, no. We want to get rid of it, and find Sam someone to teach him how to control his tricks. I thought you could help us out on this one."

"You want to get rid of the bond?" Now it was her turn to fight back laughing. "I can help you with that ones problem," She pointed to Sam, "but breaking a bond can be just as dangerous as his untrained skills."

"Then teach me how to control it, I've been walking around with Dean's voice in my head for a little over a month now. If I hear how nice another girls ass looks I'm going to scream."

"What's his abilities?" Charlene asked, nodding to Dean.

"He has none."

"So you gain nothing from him?"

"I wouldn't say that, but he has the upper hand in this relationship."

The bartender slipped into the room before Charlene could respond and kneeled before all of them.

"Master, I am sorry to interrupt you but we found Franky."

Charlene shifted her eyes from Anna to the kneeling vampire almost immediately. "And what of him?"

"He is dead, Master. Just like the others."

Charlene turned to Anna, waving the kneeling man to leave. "I will teach you how to control it, and find Sam here a psychic to help him…" She seemed to think about the next question, debating if she should ask it. "Are you still a hunter?"

"We all are." Sam answered.

"All of you? Well today might just be my lucky day." She smiled.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, curious about the dead vampire.

"I think I found you your next hunt."

* * *

**It's a bit short, but its just the beginning. Please leave a review of what you think so far. Thanks.**

**Oh yea, this ones dedicated to Ash and Lil.**

**Lil, you always ride my ass, especially when I have a plot and am not sure if I wanna use it. The pressure! It unbearable! **

**Ash, girl, I don't know what to say except thanks, your first message to me is still the best response to a story that I've ever had. I hope I don't let you down on this one.**


	2. Morning Facts

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I blame writers block. I'm having the same problems with my other stories, so excuse me for those to.**

* * *

**Morning Facts**

"What kind of hunt?" Dean asked from beside Anna.

"I'm not sure yet."

"What happened to Franky?" Anna asked.

"Something has been murdering some of my kiss."

"How many dead?" Sam asked.

Charlene smiled with the flow of questions, glad to see the interest on the gig. "Many. But the murders didn't start out with just vampires."

"Do you know what it is that's killing them?" Dean said.

"No, I was hoping you might be able to find that out for me, and kill it."

Sam and Dean both looked excited to hear of a new hunt, something to look up on and shoot at. Anna stared at their anxious faces, but underneath they were just as tired as she was.

"Okay, we'll look into it first thing tomorrow. But right now, me and my boys need some rest."

Charlene tilted her head to Anna, her curly brown, sun streaked hair falling over her shoulders. She gave her a long, questioning look that Anna met with a tired gaze.

"Of course, first thing tomorrow I'll look into finding you help with your… boys."  
"Thank you Charlene." Anna bowed from the neck, keeping her eyes on the woman.

"Now, will you be sleeping with me tonight or do you prefer your own room?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"No, I'll be sleeping in my own during my stay." Anna replied.

"My beds always open." Charlene stated as she walked up to Anna. She reached her hand out and touched the side of Anna's tanned face, caressing it like a long lost lover. She gave Anna a kiss on the cheek and took a step back.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"_Give her a kiss goodbye Anna! On the lips!"_

"Dean, shut up!" Anna growled.

"Ivan!" Charlene called out. The bartender slipped into the room and bowed once again.

"Yes Master?"

"Show our guest to their individual rooms, and do not piss her off." Charlene said, pointing at Anna.

"Yes Master."

The three of them filed back into the hallway, Dean behind the tall brute Ivan, Sam following behind him, and Anna bringing up the rear.

"Did she say individual rooms?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Anna asked.

"You mean I get my own room without him?" Sam jumped in, pointing at Dean.

"Yes." Anna chuckled.

She knew they'd be happy to be separated for the time being, privacy wasn't something that they got on an everyday basis. But no matter how close they were as brothers and hunters, sharing the same room and car as the other, nothing was as bad of an invasion of privacy as Dean hearing her thoughts.

"_If you sleep in her bed, can I join?"_

"_Dean, shut up." _Anna shot Dean a death glare that made him laugh, and Sam sigh.

"Are you guys talking without me again?"

"Sorry Sam, Dean has a dirty mind."

"I think he has a right to." Sam whispered, smiling as they walked the corridors.

"I heard that." Anna growled.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, or at least in silence out loud. Anna had a growing headache with Dean going on and on about how Charlene let Anna taste the werewolves blood.

Ivan stopped in front of one of the doors and looked at the three of them.

"Master Anna Marie." He opened the door and motioned for her to take a peek. The room stretched out into a small apartment, a basic of black and white décor added to the elegance of the room. It was very modern and tidy, Anna decided it would be Sam's room.

"Sammy, this ones yours."

"Why does he get this one?" Dean protested, taking a step in the door.

"Its more his style." Anna stated. "And he doesn't bother me as much as you do."

"How do you know what style he likes?" Dean frowned.

"I was hanging from a bunch of chains for three days with him. We got to talking." Anna said, yanking Dean out of the room and shoving Sam in his place. "You okay with this room?"

"Yeah, but I want to see where your rooms are first. Just so I know."

Anna nodded and shut the door. The next room, two doors down from him was decorated with black and red, making it look very macho, like a pimps layer. Anna frowned at the thought of that, knowing Dean would have the same thought.

"Sam, you can keep your room. I like this one better."

"Oh joy." Sam said tiredly.

Anna's room was plain and simple, beige carpet, white couch, almost to bright to look at. She instructed them not to leave their rooms for the night, not till she made sure they had proper security. She walked Sam to his room and then Dean, except Dean didn't want to call it a night.

"I wanted to hit the bar with Ivan here." Dean said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at the big man.

"You are not going to the bar." Anna growled.

"Why not? We're staying at a club, and something tells me with you here, I get everything free."

"I am not getting into this Dean, no bar, no drinks, no headache." Anna leaned in the door frame, resting her forehead on the frame, her eyes closed.

"Oh I get it, this is about last time, isn't it?"

Anna picked her head up from the door frame and stared up at Dean, her eyes narrowing down on him. "Yes, it is! You drank all night, and I was the one that woke up with the hangover!"

"Yeah… that was awesome."

"I hate you."

"C'mon! I haven't had a drink in weeks."

"Until we figure this thing out, your not touching another beer again."

"That's insane! Just block our connection."

Her eyes widened and her rage bubbled up inside. Ivan took a step away from her, feeling her burning energy coming off of her in waves.

"I do! And your dumb ass keeps ripping them down!"

"I don't even know how I'm doing it."

Anna let out a frustrated breath, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She took a deep breath and counted to five before she spoke more calmly.

"That is exactly why your not touching another drink till we figure this out. You keep undoing everything I do. Its energy wasting and tiring. Now please, go to sleep before I make you go to sleep."

"Fine, and I thought Sam was enough of a cock block when it came to having fun."

"Ivan, you can leave. If you see Dean here out in the bar, bleed him till he passes out. He taste quite good."

"What!?" Dean yelled. His own anger spicing up the air.

"Yes Master Anna Marie." Ivan turned away from the two and disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

Dean gazed at Anna with such pure rage it actually burned the blood in her veins.

"I'll blow off his head if he tries to bite me."

Anna laughed, throwing her head back with the gesture. "This place is full of vampires, his wont be the only one you'd have to blow a head off of."

"I swear to god Anna-"

"Dean, enough!" Anna cut him off. "Its not only that I get your hangover, we just got here and you want to go drinking by yourself in the middle of a nest. Does that make sense to you? Until I have the proper protection set in place for the both of you, I don't want you wondering around. Now can you please stop giving me a headache?"

"Once you get what ever protection we need, I'm hitting the bar." He stated, his anger slowly drifting away.

"I'll even drink with you! Just not tonight, okay?"

"Alright." Dean said, reaching out to grab the back of Anna's head and pulling her closer to him. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. She stared at the door for a split second, the kiss on her head confused her. Then finally she got it.

"_You did that to piss me off!" _Anna shouted in her head.

"_Did it work?"_

"_Oh, you asshole. Your such a jerk."_

"_Do you really think I'd go out into a bar full of vampires? You got to be kidding me."_

"_Sometimes I think your just that stupid."_

"_Stupid? Who's the one that just got you to promise to drink with me?"_

"_I take that back."_

"_It's to late. You promised me a drink."_

"_You tricked me!"_

"_Now how could I possibly trick you if I'm stupid?"_ Anna heard Dean laugh from behind the door.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up to the sound of people banging on her door. She knew it wasn't one of the other vampires, they were all to scared of her to try to piss her off. Even Sam was smarter then that, which left Dean. She crawled out of bed, glancing at the clock in the living room as she passed it up to get to the door.

"Dean, its seven in the morning." She said, opening the door.

Dean and Sam both stepped in, pushing past her and into her living room.

"Guys…" Anna wined, closing the door behind them. "Just because I can be up during the day, doesn't mean I like to."

"So this thing in town," Sam started, ignoring Anna's statement, "Charlene was right." They both took a seat on the couch, Sam opening his laptop.

"Its seven in the morning, you did not already do research." She frowned.

"I couldn't sleep last night." He admitted.

"The murders started about six months ago, so far its twelve missing in total. Nine dead, and that's just humans." Dean finished for Sam.

"Stop right there!" Anna growled. "Your both ignoring me, SEVEN in the morning. Most men tend to sleep till the afternoon when they can, instead you already have research done and wake me up to share the facts. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and if I hear another fact out of either one of your mouths, I'll rip it off and chew on it like gum."

"Do you really think Charlene will want to wait till you feel up to doing the job? If she's gunna help Sam, we have to help her in return." Dean growled.

"She'll wait." Anna said uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Anna ran a hand over her face, walking over to the beige couch and taking a seat between the both of them.

"Sam, there's a mini fridge on your side of the couch. Can you pull out one of the bags in there."

Sam leaned over and opened the small fridge, pulling out a blood bag. He made a face but handed it over to Anna's outstretched hand. She slid her fangs out and bit into the bag, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat.

"That's disgusting." Dean commented.

Anna spoke around the plastic in her mouth, "It is, taste better out the veins but I'm not draining you guys unless its necessary. Now go on with the facts."

"Sammy." Dean handed the reins over to Sam.

Sam stopped staring at the bag of blood, his face turning serious. "Okay, so there's twelve missing, five girls, seven boys." Sam said, focusing on his computer. "Nine bodies, three girls, six men, were found dead."

"Where?" Anna mumbled, the bag almost empty.

"Same patch of woods at the edge of town."

"You got the location?" Anna asked, popping the bag out of her mouth. "Sam, another please." Sam leaned over and got her another bag as Dean answered her question.

"What do we look like? Amateurs?"

Anna popped the other bag into her mouth, rolling her eyes at Dean.

"Yeah, we did. Seven out of the twenty one missing and dead were kids." Sam stated.

Anna's eyes widened, "Kids?"

"Four of them girls and three of them boys. All under the age of ten." Dean stated.

She popped the half empty bag out of her mouth to talk clearer.

"There's twenty one of them, dead or missing, and seven of them were just children?"

"Yeah. The last five bodies found were of children. Two kids are still missing." Sam answered.

"If they keep finding the bodies in the same spot, why isn't anyone patrolling the area?" Anna asked.

"It says here that there were guards put up at the sight for a stake out."

"And?"

"And they were added to the list of missing and deceased." Dean answered.

"It's in the same spot in the woods?" Anna asked.

"Yeah."

"And the kids were last?"

"Supposedly."

"No, then came my vampires." A voice interrupted.

The three of them jumped in their seats, turning their head to the voice. Charlene stood in the doorway, her petite body dressed in a denim mini skirt and black halter top. Her brown banana curls tied up in a bun.

"Jesus Charlene," Anna breathed, relaxing at the sight of her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I was always better then you." Charlene stated, stepping her way into the room.

"At sneaking up on people, but I'm still stronger." Anna announced.

Sam and Dean shared a glance over the top of Anna's head.

"_Anna, now is not the time for a competition_." Dean whispered in her head.

"It was always a competition for you." Charlene stated. The boys went very still as the other Master vampire stepped in front of all of them, taking a seat on the coffee table.

"What are big sisters for?" Anna smiled.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"Dean, Sam, meet Charlene, my little sister and Master vampire of San Diego. One of the runaways I mentioned to you."

"But you guys…" Dean trailed off, looking at Charlene, then Anna, then Charlene again.

"What he said." Sam added.

Charlene seemed to relax, laughing at the two of them. "It's just an act we put on in front of hot men. I'm an attention feen." She smiled, leaning over and giving Anna a proper hug hello.

"And the bed sharing?" Sam asked.

"Oh, we use to share our beds among the runaways. We all cuddled up to one another, we didn't exactly have quilts and sheets to cover us." Anna answered.

"We were runaways, we were lucky if we found a place to sleep." Charlene's smile went down a notch at the mention of it. "Sorry if I came off a little …"

"Bitchy." Anna snickered.

"Yes, bitchy. I don't like change, and Anna here has changed a lot." Charlene stated.

"No problem…" Dean was starting to get a headache.

"Do you plan on changing them?" Charlene asked, glancing between the two boys.

"Oh dear no." Anna straightened up.

"Why not? They are delicious looking. They seem strong as it is, they'd be perfect if you start your own kiss."

"Whoa there." Dean sat up straighter. "We are not becoming one of the undead."

"Homonus Nocturna ." Charlene said.

"What?" Dean's face twisted in confusion.

"It's another term for vampire. " Sam answered.

Anna and Charlene both turned to Sam in surprise. Neither one of them expecting him to have known what it was. Dean sat a little forward, resting his elbows on his knees with his hands folded over each other. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Sam.

"You are so…Why do you know this stuff?"

"I thought since we were traveling with one, I should look some things up on it."

"He has a good point." Charlene gave Sam a nod, showing he did the right thing.

"Your still weird." Dean stated.

"Hey," Anna cut in, "why is he weird? He's traveling with a potentially dangerous supernatural being. It was smart of him to look things up on my kind. If anything, I'd have thought you would have looked some things up. You are bound to one you know."

Anna, Charlene, and Sam all stared at Dean. Anna had the privilege of hearing Dean curse himself out, and it made her smile.

"This one is entertaining as well. Why aren't you going to turn him?" Charlene looked at Anna seriously.

"It would be against his will, and even if he wanted to become one of us… I wouldn't risk it."

"Can we get back to the hunt?" Dean growled, uneasy with the conversation.

"Of course." Charlene crossed her legs, folding her hands over her thighs.

"How many vampire kills have there been?" Sam asked.

"Thirty six."

"Thirty six?!" All three of them asked.

"How the hell did this thing kill so many of your kiss?" Anna growled. "I left you in charge here to keep them safe!" The blue in Anna's eyes stirred to life, glowing with bright anger. Charlene's eyes mimicked her big sister, only instead of blue, it was a light brown. The two of them stood up abruptly and their energy spilled out of them in burning waves.

"It is not like I let whatever it is kill them!"

"You are suppose to protect them!" Anna growled.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, drawing Dean's attention. Something was wrong, it was the power play.

"Anna," Dean called out, touching his hand on hers. She ignored him and continued.

"I should have let Natalie take control of this place. You promised me their safety!" Anna yelled.

"Don't act like I haven't been doing a good job! I followed your orders, I did everything you made me promise, something goes wrong and you lash out at me. The problem is going to be taken care of."

"Anna!" Sam screamed, pushing his back against the couch as another wave of anger spilled from the two of them. His body was heating up.

"Its going to be taken care of because I'm here. Not because you are their Master!"

"Anna Marie!" Dean yelled.

"What!?" Both Anna and Charlene turned to face Dean, the anger that trailed off that one word was enough to make Sam react to it.

"Shit!" Anna hissed.

Sam felt the heat wash off him and beat against the surface of everything in the room. He had gained enough control of it to keep it all from leaving him in one powerful show of energy, instead it fell away from him like liquid, spilling into the air around them. Anna and Charlene's throat tightened, knees giving out beneath them. Anna reached for Dean, he dropped in front of her and grabbed her hands. Charlene bent over the floor, gasping for air.

"Sam, stop it." Dean said, waiting for Anna's pain to travel into his body. Anna dug her nails into his hands, fighting the pain. Her entire body feeling tight, crushing in on her. "Anna, give me some of the pain." Dean grabbed her face between his hands, she was blocking their connection. She shook her head, not wanting him to feel it. "It wont stop unless he thinks I'm in danger." Dean yelled, he closed his eyes, shoving his forehead against Anna's. Anna fought for him not to shred the walls down, to keep it in place but he was so stubborn. The pain washed over him in a cold rush. It only took a few seconds for the pain to cease on all three of them. The moment it tasted and recognized Dean, it retreated back into Sam's being.

Sam sat gasping, hands digging into the couch fabric. Anna was kneeling with her head resting on Dean's chest, her breath coming in gulps. Dean was holding onto her, pressing their bodies tighter, sweat forming on his face. Anna reached out to Charlene and was glad when Charlene grabbed at her hand.

Charlene found her voice first. "Two hours into my day, and some kid almost kills me." She breathed.

"Its only been an hour into mine." Anna responded.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam's sweating body.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Can you stand?" Dean asked Anna.

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

"You did this?" Charlene asked Sam.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sam apologized, voice raspy.

"You should have told me it was this bad Anna Marie. I would have gotten you someone to help him by now."

"I didn't think we'd have another accident for a while." Anna shrugged. Dean stood up, pulling Anna up with him. He sat her back down beside Sam and then went to help Charlene. She let him help her up, feeling drained of energy and power.

"Can someone get me a bag of blood please?" She asked.

"Me too." Anna said.

It took Sam a minute to lean over and get them a bag each. They all sat there, panting, weary.

"I'll get someone to help you with your abilities, immediately." Charlene announced. "I cant have you around my vampires like this. Not if that small a power play set you off."

"Thank you." Sam's eyes were heavy with sleep, it had taken a lot for him not to let it hit them in one great big slap in the face.

"You okay Sammy?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'll live."

"You need to stop blocking me like that." Dean stated.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to unblock us?" Anna narrowed her eyes on him. "You gave me that hangover un purpose." She growled.

"What? Why would I do such a thing?" His eyes glowed with a hidden smile.

"You're a real asshole you know that?"

"You really did bind yourself to him." Charlene stated.

They both turned to her, Dean's face going more serious.

"You do know binding yourself to someone just happens right?" Charlene asked, popping the bag of blood on her fangs and drinking it down.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, doing the same with her bag of blood.

"You do not choose who you are to be bound with. It just happens."

"Jake told me that we pick who we are bound to, which is why some vampires are bound to witches and things. To gain power."

"Jake is a werewolf Anna, he does not know how we work. Those that were bound to such things were bound because that's what they wanted, more power. Your vampire binds itself to what you desire most, if it were power, it might have bound you to Jake, or any other supernatural being you've come across."

"But Dean's a human, he offers me nothing."

"Hey!" Dean growled.

"Sorry, but its kinda true." Anna apologized. "I mean, Sam would be a better candidate then you, at least he can do stuff."

"Yes, but do you really want more power?" Charlene gave Anna the full weight of her eyes.

"No, I don't." Anna answered honestly.

"Your vampire knows what you want most, and it bound you to a human. What do you think you wanted?"

"His… humanity." Anna said quietly. "It helped me control my vampire when I let it out."

"I can help you with facts and all, but I never experienced a bond. So I cant help you with much." Charlene admitted.

"I'll take whatever I can get with these two."

"We're not that bad." Dean said.

Before anyone could respond, there was a knock on the door. They all turned to it.

"Who is it?" Charlene called out.

"It is Malcolm, Master."

"Come in." Charlene responded, she stood up from her seat on the coffee table as the tall, muscular Malcolm walked in. He was huge, a mountain among men. His skin so dark that when he spoke, the brilliant whiteness of his teeth and eyes were a blinding contrast.

"Master, my twin has gone missing." Malcolm kneeled before her.

Anna, Sam, and Dean looked up at Charlene. Each one of them mentally adding another number to the growing list of missing people.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Charlene asked.

"Last night."

"Shit, do you still have Franky's body?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Charlene glanced at Anna, then back to the diesel Malcolm. " Malcolm, you may go now. We will look into your missing brother."

"We need to see the body." Anna stated as Malcolm walked out the room. "Then we'll go and check out the murder sight. Try to figure out what this beastie is."

"I can bring you to see Franky, but that's it. I want to have Sam here under control as soon as possible. I'll send Andino to escort you to murder sight while I find him some help.  
"Sounds good to me." Sam said.

"Let's go." Dean rose from his seat, making a sweeping gesture for the girls to go first. Charlene turned to Anna before taking a step forward.

"You need to put some clothes on first."

Anna looked down her body and laughed. She ran into the room, pulled a pair of grey sweats out and slipped them on. She kept the white tank top she had been wearing from bed on and pulled on some socks and a pair of white sneakers. When she walked back out, the three of them looked surprised.

"I think this is the first time I have seen you wear something loose by your own choice." Sam stated.

"Me too." Charlene gaped.

"Me three."

"Yea well Charlene is showing enough skin for the both of us."

"I learned from you." Charlene replied.

"Let's just go."

* * *

**Sorry if i spelled Homonus Nocturna wrong. **

**Please leave a review.  
**


	3. Symbols

**I know i havent updated in a while and I apologize. I totally thought I updated this chapter like two weeks ago but I didnt. So i'm sorry. Its not much but its better then nothing i suppose. R&R  
**

* * *

**Symbols**

Sam was leaning over the body, shooting a dirty look at Dean every now and then for making him be the one to check out the body. Anna was on the other side of the table, lifting a white sheet off the deceased. The both of them expected to be disgusted, to see the worst but instead got the vision of a handsome young man, looking as though he was in a deep sleep. The body was intact, no broken bones, no cuts or scrapes, no mutilation. Just pale and dead.

"Are you sure this thing killed him?" Anna asked, taking a step away from the table.

Sam stood over Franky's dead body, running a gloved hand over the mans arms and chest, feeling for any signs of damage.

"Dude, stop feeling him up." Dean cringed.

"I'm trying to see if anything is broken." Sam responded, pressing his fingers into the mans rib cage. "Want to help?" He turned to face Dean who threw his hands in front of him, pushing the air away as his sign for Sam to go on with what he was doing.

"I expected it to be more…" Anna turned to Charlene, searching for the right word.

"Gruesome." Dean finished for her.

"Yeah, something that's killing vampires has to be one big bad son of a bitch. I expected worse."

"All the bodies found in the past six months have looked just as perfect as this one." Charlene said.

Sam backed away from the body, throwing the sheet over the young mans face.

"Something is really wrong with this." Sam whispered. Anna and Charlene turned to face him, Dean walked up to the covered body and peeked inside the sheet. He made a face, halfway between a frown and smile, nodding his head.

"Its not that bad." Dean announced.

"Yeah, its not." Sam glanced at Dean, then back at the girls. He started pulling off his gloves as he spoke. "His head isn't decapitated, his body isn't burned. According to what you've taught us, decapitation is the only thing that can kill a vampire, and I assume burning them to a crisp would work to. But this guy is perfect. Nothing is wrong with him."

Dean pulled the sheet down to the mans waist as Sam spoke, he went to go touch it but Anna's voice echoed in his head.

"_Wear gloves." _

"Its like he just died in his sleep." Sam stated.

Dean grabbed some gloves, put them on and started moving the body around.

"We don't just die in our sleep, Sam." Anna responded.

"Yeah, I know. That's what's wrong."

Dean raised Franky's hand up from the table, trying to find something that would help. He rolled the body over to examine the back but found nothing. He had a little trouble positioning the body the way it was before he touched it and as he was rolling it on its back, its leg fell off the table.

"You said all the bodies were like this?" Anna asked Charlene.

"Yes, all of them. Even the humans."

"Hey guys," Dean called out, lifting the leg up on the table, "Did Franky here have any tattoos?"

"What?" Anna walked over to Dean.

"He has a symbol on his left ankle. Like a tribal mark." Dean answered.

Sam moved to the other side of the table, joining Dean and Anna. Charlene stood where she was, watching the three of them working as a group. Anna looked up at Charlene after seeing the symbol.

"Well, did he?" Anna asked.

"What makes you think I'd know?" Charlene asked.

"He's young and beautiful, why wouldn't you know every inch of his body?" Anna responded.

"I don't remember him having a tattoo, seems like everyone is getting tattoos lately. Almost every dead vampire had a tattoo somewhere on them."

"All of them?" Sam asked.

"Most of them, the ones I've seen had but I stopped checking the bodies a while ago."

"You said they had tattoos somewhere on them, its never in the same spot?" Dean asked.

"No, the last one had it on his…" Charlene trailed off, letting them fill in the gap.

Anna shook her head and stared at Franky's left ankle, "Did you notice it before or after their deaths?"

"I suppose after. Although some of them I saw it before they died."

"Did Malcolm's twin get a tattoo recently?"

"Not that I know of."

Anna looked up at the boys, the same thought passing through all of them.

"I have a feeling his twin is going to show up with the same exact tattoo." Dean said.

"And dead." Sam added softly.

"This symbol looks familiar." Anna tilted her head to the side, staring at the ankle. "I've seen it somewhere… I think."

Sam pulled out his camera phone and snapped a picture of the ankle, capturing the symbol in full view.

"I'll check it out after we go to the murder sight." He said, tucking the phone back into his pocket.

"I wish we could check out the other bodies, the humans. See if they had this tattoo." Anna frowned.

"They're all buried." Dean replied.

"Find out where. We need to go digging." Anna declared.

"Andino will be here shortly." Charlene jumped in, "But I have to go, when you get back, send Sam here to my room. I should have somebody to assist him with his abilities by then." She turned away from the three and started to walk out the room when Anna called after her.

"Charlene!"

Charlene turned her head to the side instead of actually turning to look at them.

"I want protection from anyone in this nest for my boys' safety."

"You do know any problem they have with these two, they will bring to you?" Charlene frowned.

"I am aware of that."

"Fine."

"Your word that they can walk around without worry?"

"You have my word." And with that, Charlene walked out, shaking her head with disappointment.

"Yes! I can have my beer now." Dean commented.

Anna turned to him, shaking her head over and over. "Sam, hit him for me." Anna ordered.

"He's not going to hit me fo-" Dean was cut off as Sam's fist slammed into his right shoulder. It was a little harder then a playful hit, and it hurt. "Dude! What the fuck?!" Dean growled.

"She told me to hit you."

"You didn't have to do it." Dean said, rubbing his shoulder where Sam's fist made contact.

"I wanted to."

"What for?"

"For making me look at the body first."

"It wasn't that bad!"

Anna was smiling at the two of them, finding it amusing that they were arguing instead of her and Dean.

"Yeah, but you thought it was going to be worse and made me look first. Like I don't already have enough nightmares."

"Exactly why you should look before me. No point in making me get nightmares if you already have them to begin with."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're an ass." Sam and Anna said in unison.

"Anyone up for a tour of a murder sight?" A voice interrupted.

The three of them turned to the assumed, Andino. He was the same height as Anna. Five foot five, short blonde hair, skinny yet toned, with entrapping green eyes. He wore ripped, faded out blue jeans, tight on the butt, and a tight green t-shirt that hugged his upper body lovingly. He walked into the room with a smile spread across his face, fangs out in clear view.

"I suspect your Andino." Anna said.

"At your service."

"Before we go to the murder sight," Sam jumped in, "Can we get something to eat."

"You know any good places around here, Andino?" Dean asked.

* * *

They went for breakfast at one of the local restaurants, then headed to the murder sight at the end of town. Andino drove in his own car with the others following behind him. He pulled into a patch of grass just off the side of the road and stepped out the car. Dean followed, parking his car beside the vampires.

"It's about a mile into the woods, that way." Andino pointed into the woods.

Anna, Sam and Dean all looked at each other before they all three asked at the same time, "Your not coming with us?"

"This is as far as I am allowed to go. The kiss has been forbidden to go near it."

"Charlene said you were going to escort us to the murder sight." Anna stated.

"I'm sorry Master Anna Marie, but she did not give me the okay to pass into the woods."

"Whatever, c'mon guys." Anna walked to the trunk of the Impala, Dean joined her, opening it and pulling out some firepower. He threw Sam a shot gun and a box of ammo and grabbed himself the Magnum Anna had given him.

Anna pulled up the bottom of her sweats, strapping a knife sheath at her ankle. She slipped her blade into the fabric and grabbed herself a SIGPRO and an extra clip. They slammed the trunk shut and headed into the direction Andino had pointed them off to.

"I'll be here when you get back." He called out.

"What for? Your useless." Dean yelled back.

"We know the way back." Anna called out.

"My master has ordered me not to return without you." He called after them.

The three of them walked into the woods, ignoring Andino. They made their way around trees and bushes, a small stream, and a few ditches until they came to a clearing. The rest of the woods were shaded in gray, shadows cast by the tall trees around them with breaks of pure light that made it through the treetops in bright beams. But this clearing was lit up in sunlight, no trees blocking the sun from shining its light on the earth.

Anna stopped at the beginning of the light, staring at the opening. The trees that had once been standing with leaves were laying across the opening, bare of life. Three of four trees had been knocked down, all laying in a pile of leafless branches and bark.

"It looks so pretty." Anna stated, looking at the tangle of fallen trees. Sam and Dean stopped walking beside her, staring at the landscape.

"One of the trees must have fallen down during a storm and taken out the others." Sam stated.

"It looks so… Abstract." Anna commented, looking around its surroundings. Her eyes stopped when she spotted what looked like a circle created by trees and logs off to the left of the fallen trees, at the edge of light.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

The three of them walked over to the circle of tree's. When they got closer, they realized the trees were connected with logs of wood that went from tree trunk to tree trunk, and rocks that filled up the gaps. When they got close enough , they saw the log circle was filled with smaller circles of rocks. Each one engulfing another, getting smaller and smaller until it came down to what looked like a tree branch sticking out the middle of the ground.

"I'm guessing this is the murder sight." Sam stated.

"Yeah I guess so…" Anna walked up to the first circle, feeling a pressure pushing against her skin. Sam and Dean walked in without worry, passing through the circles and examining the sight. She touched the air in front of her, pushing against the force that was struggling to keep her out. Her hand burned as it hovered over the log that separated her from walking inside the circle.

Dean stopped walking, turning to face Anna with his hand tingling with heat.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking from his hand to her.

"Something is keeping me out." She dropped her hand to her side, looking perplexed. "There's a spell working here… I cant pass it…keep looking around, Imma have to stay out here." She frowned.

Sam walked up to the outskirt of the circle, crouching down beside one of the logs. His eyes caught a carving in the wood, a symbol of some sort. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of it. When he stood back up, he was suddenly very aware of the carvings on every piece of wood and rock in the circle.

"I think I found something." Sam announced, turning to Dean who had walked to the center of the circles. Anna sat on the outside of the circles, her knees brought up to her chest so that she was curled into herself. Dean turned around to face his brother.

"There's symbols all around us, on the tree bark, the logs-"

Anna cut him off, sighing. "I know, its what's keeping me out."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing she went a bit pail.

"Yeah, just a little bummed that I cant look around."

"These symbols are keeping you out?" Dean asked, stepping away from the center of the circles. Anna's skin started to gain its normal color as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I've been around these before. It's a spell designed to keep me, or anyone like me, out or in."

"What do you mean out or in?"

"It's like a… protective circle. It keeps whatever is in it, inside, and whatever isn't suppose to be in it, out. They're usually used during any kind of spell or ritual." She rested her head on her knees.

"So it's like a devils trap, its designed to trap something inside." Sam stated.

"Yea, and apparently, its for vampires."

"So whatever this thing is, its trapping vampires in here. For what?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense." Sam exclaimed. "Humans were found here to, why would there be a spell placed for vampires where humans have been killed in the same place?"

"Keep in mind that the vampires started dying last. The spell could have been placed here when it decided to up its game."

"But its killing in the same spot." Dean said, "What for? Why?"

"I don't know. It could be that there's a historical significance that would strengthen the spell… or the killer might just like the spot. It is pretty." She shrugged. "Are you done looking around?" She asked, bored with just sitting there.

"Yeah, I guess. Sam?"

"I just want to take a few more pictures before we leave."

"Sure thing." Anna got up and walked into the tangle of fallen trees. The sun beat down on her like little paper cuts. She ignored it and jumped on one of the tree trunks, observing the beauty of the fallen, dead trees. She felt a chill run up her spine, like a cold hand caressing her back. She spun around, expecting something to be behind her but there was nothing.

"Anna, you okay?!" Dean yelled over.

She nodded and turned back to the scenery.

"Sam, you ready?" She called back.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Alright, lets get going."


	4. Unexpected Anger Turned

**Unexpected Anger Turned**

The moment they returned to the club, a young lady stepped up in front of Sam and held out a hand. He looked from the girl to Anna, who's eyes were narrowing down on the young girl. Anna gave a small nod and Sam took her hand. The girl was up to Sam's chin, which made her taller then Anna. Her hair straight and brown with blond streaks to highlight her hair around her so delicate white face. Her body was toned and skinny, making her look somewhat taller then she was.

"Master Anna Marie, Sam," She acknowledged them with a firm handshake and a nod of her head when she said their names. She paused and stared at Dean, her mind drawing a blank. "I'm sorry, no one told me there was a third to your party."

"Who the hell are you?" Anna questioned.

"My names Dean by the way." Dean jumped in, taking the girls hand and placing a kiss at the back of her hand.

"_Oh wow, you're a loser"._ Anna laughed in her head. Dean's eyes beamed at her as he dropped the girls hand.

"I'm Tamika. The town psychic. Master Charlene told me about Sam's condition and rushed me here as soon as possible. I'm suppose to be his teacher for the time being."

"I'd like to see Charlene before I hand him over to you." Anna stated.

"No need, she's perfectly fine." Charlene came up behind them, throwing her arm over Anna's shoulder.

"You need to stop sneaking up on people like that." Anna frowned. She didn't like how she couldn't hear her approach them.

"But it pisses you off."

"And that makes it okay?" Anna snapped.

"No, but it makes it fun." Charlene smiled.

"Why does everyone like to see me so angry?"

Dean laughed from beside her, drawing her attention away from Charlene. Sam reached over and grabbed her arm before she could snap.

"He does it to me too, just ignore him."

"Ignoring me never works for you, so why would it work for her?" Dean chuckled.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks its funny when you get mad." Charlene laughed.

"I'm so glad I don't have a sibling." Tamika stated.

The four of them turned to her with a confused look on their face, all four asking, "Why?" at the same time. Tamika stared from one to the other of them, giving them an are-you-serious look.

"Um…" She seemed to search for an answer and finally gave up, getting back to business. "So, can I take Sam? I kind of have other plans for today then teaching a rookie."

"Sam?" Anna asked, wanting him to make the decision.

"Yeah, sure. You guys will call me if you find anything new right?" Sam asked.

"You know it." Anna nodded her head.

Dean grabbed Anna's arm and smiled wickedly as he pulled her further into the club. "Don't worry Sammy, she promised me a beer so you wont miss out on much."

Charlene laughed at the face Anna made with Dean tugging her to the bar, then followed after Sam and Tamika..

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam sat in his room with the psychic and vampire, uncomfortable with how the two of them were staring at him. Charlene sat beside him as the psychic stood eyeing him over and over.

"Your cute." Charlene stated.

"Um, thanks."

"Master Charlene, if you don't mind please." Tamika rolled her eyes.

"Your not a vampire, why do you call her Master?" Sam asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"Out of respect. I acknowledge her for what she is."

"Oh…"

Tamika knelt down in front of him, grabbing his broken arm.

"How long has this been broken."

"About a month."

"Is this the arm of the hand you use?"

"Yea, it is."

"Then we need to fix it." She dropped his hand and stood back up.

"Its broken." He stated the obvious.

"And that's the problem. It's the arm of your powerful hand. The hand you depend on. With it broken, it'll be harder for you to control your abilities. Watch me."

She searched their surroundings and pointed at a chair at the other side of the room.

"Its not easy to move things with your eyes. With your peripheral vision and all, its hard to narrow down where you want your power to touch. But with your hand, your fingers, your literally pointing to where you want your energy to work its magic. Your creating a line of power just by pointing, guiding your abilities." She opened her palm, fingers tight together. "See." She said, splaying her fingers open and flipping her palm to the ceiling. The chair moved from the floor and into the air. She swayed her hand from left to right, the chair moved with it. A motion of her index and middle finger twisted it upside down. "From what Master Charlene told me," She said, resting the chair back to the floor, "your energy isn't focused. How long have you had these abilities?" She asked, turning to face him.

"They started over two years ago."

"And you haven't used them, have you?" She said disappointingly.

"No, it only works when it feels like it." He stated.

"You cant let it control you Sam. Your lucky you haven't had a psychic breakdown. I've seen some people go mad because their powers get out of hand. Its in you no matter what, and it'll build up till you cant take it anymore. The only way to keep it in check is to use it, and to control it."

"Okay, but how are we suppose to fix my arm?"

Tamika moved her hand over his arm, his skin tingling with her power. His other fist tightened as he felt his own abilities stirring to life.

"Let it out Sam, don't let it build up." She said, focusing on his arm harder. He didn't know how to let it out and was too worried what it would do with another psychic and vampire in the room. Tamika narrowed her eyes on his arm harder before she closed her eyes and twisted her fingers. A loud snap echoed through the room, followed by Sam's scream.

"Shit!" He cursed, standing up from the couch. "That is not fixing it!"

"Take the cast off." She sat on the couch and stared up at him.

He stared at her for a few seconds, a silent rage filled his eyes as he tried to take the cast off. His arm slipped out, and a black and blue started to form on his forearm.

"Sorry about that, but your energy was trying to kick me out while I was trying to fix it. Otherwise, it should have been painless."

He moved his arm, bending it and stretching it, touching the black and blue despite the pain.

"Is it fixed?" Charlene asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Yes." Sam said silently.

"Good." Charlene stood up from her seat and paced to the other side of the couch, opened the mini fridge that Sam hadn't noticed and pulled out a bag of blood.

"Good." Tamika pat the seat beside her and Sam sat down obediently. "Now, Master Charlene is going to use some of her powers on you. What I need you to do, is use her energy, and the energy that builds up inside you any way you see fit that won't cause anyone any kind of damage."

"Oh no, no, no." Charlene hissed. "Not yet he isn't. Don't tell him to use my energy till he knows how to use his own. You haven't experienced his abilities yet to give him that big a test."

"I agree with her." Sam said.

"Okay, okay, fine. Then do what I did to the chair."

Sam stood up and turned to the chair, raising his hand up from his side. He felt like an idiot.

"Now, just focus on the chair. I want you to envision a line connecting the chair to your fingertips. A line of pure power, connecting you to it."

Sam closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he opened them back up, the room was shaded in black and grey, and from his fingertips was a red line connecting to the chair.

"Do you see it?" Tamika asked.

"Yes." His said, voice distant.

"Good, now focus your energy into that one line, let it thicken with your essence till you think its strong enough to lift the chair."

The red in his vision seemed to swell up as he focused on the energy he was shoving at the chair, growing bigger with each second. A few seconds passed and the line was almost as wide as the chair itself. He tried to stop it, to cut off the flow of energy from his body to the chair.

"It wont stop." He blinked, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Control it Sam, don't let it control you."

"I cant, it wont stop." He growled.

"Use the extra energy to try and lift it. You need to control it."

Sam spread his fingers out the same way she had, only the outcome was completely different. The chair split into sharp pieces of wood, splinters flying in the air in every direction. Sam threw up his hands to cover his face and neck from the chair, ready to be stabbed by a million little pieces of wood.

Tamika waved her hand in front of them, the flying pieces of wood halted only inches away from their faces. A loud thud sounded from where Charlene had been standing but was ignored till the rest of the pieces were caught in Tamika's shield. The pieces of wood fell to the floor the moment Tamika dropped her hand to her side, both her and Sam turned to Charlene.

"Master Charlene!" Tamika exclaimed, dropping to her knees to help up the Master vampire.

Charlene pushed Tamika away, standing up on her own with a large piece of wood shoved in her chest. The blood bag was trapped against her body with blood leaking out from it, and the wood was protruding out of her back. Her eyes were glowing that bright brown, her fangs lapping over her bottom lip.

"I swear Sam," Charlene hissed, "your trying to kill me. To bad a stake in the heart doesn't work." She reached to the back of her and broke the tip of the wood off of her, then yanked it out from the front of her body. The blood bag made a wet slap against the floor.

"I'm so sorry Charlene!" Sam apologized, "I didn't mean to-"

Charlene cut him off, her eyes and teeth returning back to that of a human. "I know, you didn't mean to stab me, hurt me, whatever. Just get this shit under control." She marched off to the bathroom and screamed, "Damn it! I… this was my favorite shirt!"

"Oh dear…" Tamika slapped a hand to her forehead, "this is going to be a lot harder then I thought."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna had the same beer since the first minute they hit the bar, focusing most of her time on keeping the bond between Dean and her completely sealed off. There was no way she was going to get his hangover for a second time.

"I haven't even had that many drinks yet." Dean whined.

"I don't care, that's your last one."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not."

"Yes! It is!" Anna growled.

Before they could get into a full out argument, Sam and Charlene's voice interrupted.

"Do they always argue like this?" Charlene asked, giving a little jump as she sat on the bar between Anna and Dean.

"Close your legs." Anna hissed, shoving a hand at Charlene's knee to close her little sisters legs.

"All the time." Sam smiled, taking a seat next to his brother.

"How'd the training go?" Dean asked, raising his hand for another drink. "Bend any spoons?"

"Very funny, and not so good." He said, snatching Dean's drink from the bartender.

"That's mine." Dean reached over to grab it from Sam's long fingers but Anna tugged at his other arm.

"No, its not." She hissed, letting go of his shirt. "How bad was it?"

"Well, lets just say if staking a vampire really did kill us, I'd be dead… about six times already." Charlene said, swinging her legs back and forth. "He needs a new room… and I need a new wardrobe."

"That bad?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that bad." Sam said quietly.

"Well, practice makes perfect. But right now we need to get back to the hunt." Anna stood up from her seat. "We need to dig up those graves and check if the victims had any tattoos or not."

"You know… isn't it weird how they mixed vampires and zombies up?" Charlene interjected. "Like… in movies, the only way to kill a zombie is to shoot them in the brain or fracture the spine. A.K.A chop off their heads. I mean its not exactly the same as with us, shooting us in the head wont do any good but the chopping our head off part would."

"Yeah… so?" Anna furrowed a brow.

"And vampires are killed with a stake in the heart, in their coffins. If I'm not mistaken, isn't that how you put a zombie to rest?"

Dean, Sam, and Anna all stared at the Master Vampire. Sam took another gulp of his drink, eyes focused on Charlene. Anna had her mouth slightly parted as if trying to find something to say, but it was Dean who responded first.

"Yeaaahhhh… what the hell is with that? I use to believe in that shit when I was little. " Dean announced. "That could have got me killed"

"I never really thought about that." Sam stated.

"Um… we have work to do." Anna said, unsure how to respond to either of them.

"Oh c'mon Anna Marie, take a breather and just spend the rest of the night relaxing. Sam's exhausted, Dean… well, I don't know. And you and I woke up much to early for us to be pushing ourselves to the limit."

"_You_ don't need to help us. Hunting was never one of your strong points. Sam can get the rest he needs if that's what he wants, Dean will be exactly the same tomorrow even if he gets to party all night, and I don't want another vampire to go missing because we slacked off."

"Anna, your useless when your this grumpy and tired. Just relax for the night and run a double shift tomorrow." Charlene pleaded. "I know I'm suppose to be on your ass about this, but I've never seen you so drained."

"I haven't fed since this morning, and pulling a double shift sounds like shit. I rather get it all out of the way as soon as possible."

"Its seven thirty and you haven't fed since breakfast?" Charlene dropped her voice to a low growl, obviously angry and displeased.

"I haven't had time." Anna answered softly.

"God damn it Anna, sometimes I think you want to die. You cant do this to yourself. Your overworking yourself and not feeding properly. As Master of the city of San Diego I forbid you to leave this nest till your rested and fed."

Anna's eyes swirled to life, she was in another Master Vampires territory, and even though Charlene was her little sister and the weaker of the two, an order was an order. Unless she was willing to draw blood or kill Charlene, she would have to obey. Anna looked away from Charlene, head slightly hung to cover the anger in her eyes and face, instead she found herself staring at an amused Dean, and very serious faced Sam. Sam rose up from his seat and placed the empty mug on the bar before taking a spot in front of Anna. The club wasn't open yet, only the vampires that lived there filled the empty space, minding their own business. Sam glanced around, taking in how many vampires were there and slowly leaned in to Anna, making it look like he was going to plant a kiss on her cheek. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her toward him.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Anna resisted, glancing at Dean for an answer.

"Giving you one part of the order." He pressed the side of his face to hers, stretching out his neck. She leaned forward, biting down into the pulse that beat against the surface of his skin, hot blood bursting into her mouth in a warm spray of red liquid. She kept her eyes on everyone around them, she had forced Charlene to make sure none of her vampires drank human blood, and here she was, swallowing the life out of a human. The faintest drop of blood would trigger the other vampires off, drawing their attention from whatever they were keeping their selves occupied with. Charlene moved in closer to the two, eyes a soft glowing brown. She made a whimpering noise, her shoulders hunching forward.

Anna felt Sam's body inch closer to hers, his arms bending at the elbow. She retracted her fangs and licked delicately across the wound, trying to make sure that it would drip nothing when her mouth came off. Her eyes caught Dean as she licked Sam's neck clean. He turned away from her, but the look in his eyes said he wanted to offer himself next.

"_Dean?"_

"_I want you." He responded _

"_Dean, we don't know what it will do to our bond."_

"_I don't care, I want you. I want that bite."_

"_No Dean, every time I feed off you I can feel you pull my energy around you. You know why I refuse your blood." _Anna's mouth came off of Sam's neck with a loud sucking sound. His neck showed with two small dots, but no blood was seeping out of it. Good.

"_Then you shouldn't have given it to me in the first place…"_

"_I didn't mean-"_

"_Can I please have a drink…" He cut her off. " Master._" Even in her head his last word was condescending, he was being childish, especially because she never made them call her Master. She hated the way it sounded from her friends.

"Dean…" She said allowed.

Sam moved away from her, grabbing his neck and looking at his older brother. Charlene glanced from her sister to Dean, who had his back turned to everyone, reaching for another drink.

"Can I?" Dean asked, bringing the mug to his lips.

"I can get some of my people to dig up the graves and bring them back to the basement if it'll help."

Anna turned to Charlene, Dean waiting patiently for his answer. "That would be great." Charlene looked into Anna's eyes, asking in silence what was wrong. Anna shook her head and said, "Yeah, do whatever you want."

Dean tipped the glass and poured the cool liquid down his throat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charlene had stepped away to open the club and get some people on the job for grave digging. Dean sat in silence, drinking more and more while Anna and Sam discussed his training and how his arm was healed. The moment the club opened, people spilled in, noise filling the air around them and music blasting to beat out the voices of the people. Sam was in the middle of discussing the fifth time he accidentally stabbed Charlene when a young blond came up behind him and practically dragged him onto the dance floor. He asked Anna for help with his eyes and mouthing it to her. Anna refused to be his hero this time, finding it a relief to watch him be raped by this girls hands and eyes as the bimbo moved her hips into his, grinding against him. Anna smiled at the sight, Sam's expression making the moment too priceless to look away. But of course she did, to look at Dean. He was hunched over the bar, several girls had tried to pry him off the bar to go dance but he refused. He was upset.

"Hey Dean, check out your brother."

He moved his head to the side, glancing at Sam struggling to get the girl to stop dry humping his leg. Dean turned in his seat, but his face never changed.

"So, you think if I used a little magic on him he'd react to it and kill us all after his training today?" Anna asked.

He shrugged.

Anna sighed.

Her voice came out empty when she said, "I was going to do what you begged me to do last time we were at a bar."

The emptiness in her voice drew Dean's attention. He never heard her so bland.

"What are you so mad about?"

"Take a wild guess." Her slight Spanish accent was gone, her voice monotone and empty. It was almost as if she hadn't spoken at all. He didn't like that.

"Why cant you just tell me, it'll save time instead of guessing." His closed his eyes for a moment, searching their bond to find it securely in place. He tried to tear it down, but this time it was different, it was like a solid brick wall in his way. "Why are you shielding so hard."

She turned to him, letting him look into her now dead eyes. No pun intended. Her eyes were completely dried of anything human, not even the empty stare was that of a living human being. The dark blue of her eyes looked like a drowning pool of the most deepest and darkest waters of the sea, her anger or displeasure didn't set them off the way it usually did, turning them a shining swirl of blue light, instead they had gone as cold as the sea itself. "I didn't even know I was." Again, her voice was empty. No anger, no humor, no life to it. Just words. He realized she shut down, and that alone frightened him.

Charlene stepped in front of them, her eyes fixating on Anna. A weird vibe had filled the room, warning her to check on the only vampire in the nest that could cause an affect to the air like that. Anna turned to face Charlene, her skin paling to a grey glow. Charlene's eyes widened then turned to Dean.

"What did you do?!" Charlene gasped.

"He did nothing." Voice dry.

"Shit. Carlos! Get Sam out of here now!" Charlene screamed. Sam turned to the Master Vampire and shoved away from the girl to see what was wrong.

"Dean, what's up?" Sam called out, making his way to the three of them. Dean was backing up slowly from the two vampires, fear etched on his face.

"What did you do Dean?" Charlene growled.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, taking a step back.

Sam was only inches away from them when one of the bouncers came up behind him and yanked him away, rushing them to get out of the club. Every vampire in the nest was warned about him, and from what it looked like. Their was going to be a show of energy that he wouldn't be able to handle.

"Dean!?" Sam called out.

"Go Sam, we cant afford you to be here." Charlene screamed over the music. Several people stopped dancing or drinking and turned to the three at the bar. The humans screamed at the paling form, the vampires moving closer to back their Master. The music turned off and the place was suddenly filled with screams. Charlene breathed her power across the building, projecting everyone to feel calm and safe, silence began to fill the air.

"Anna, sister, what is wrong?" Charlene grabbed Dean and held him behind her, reminding Anna's vampire that she was her sister. It was no longer Anna staring out those eyes, but the monster that each of them held inside.

"Nothing Master Charlene, sister. I would like the boy." Anna cocked her head to the side and stared at Dean.

"You are forbidden to harm him in this state of mind Master Anna Marie. To do so against my orders would result in death." Something changed in Charlene's voice that said Anna needed control, and bringing up a sentence to death was not that something.

"To threaten me with death is suicidal dear sister. Give me the boy or challenge me. Interfering with ones action to their own kiss is forbidden in our laws. Also punishable by death." Anna voice was not her own, distant with a cold chill that hung to each word. It was like death itself hung on her breath. Dean swallowed hard, easing Charlene away from him, but she would not budge.

"Master Anna Marie, do not do anything irrational. You are not yourself, we are among humans and you glow like a star in the night. You have already broken the most vital of rules."

"Give him to me, I only wish to give him what he wants."

Charlene glanced behind her at Dean, his eyes were a little to wide. Anna stood from her seat, her body no longer grey but pure white, so bright it stung Charlene the way the sun would burn against her skin. Charlene leaned back, whispering despite the fact that Anna would be able to hear anyway.

"What was the last thing she thought before going into this state?"

"Master Charlene." Anna warned, her voice changing just a bit to reveal she was serious about the threat.

"Dean?"

"To give Sam a hard on while dancing with the girl." He admitted.

"Arousal" Charlene started, Anna moved in a speed so fast it was impossible to even see the blur of it. Charlene became airborne, flying over the heads of everyone in the club. Dean was pulled and slammed to the top of the bar, Anna straddling his body with a death grip on his arms.

"You wanted my power wrapped around you," she breathed, eyes slowly and finally giving a soft glow, "then that is what I shall give you." She leaned over him in a push up position, the glow of her body stretching across Dean with the release of her energy.

Dean's own body filled with heat, boiling the blood in his veins. He screamed beneath her, trying to fight her hands on his but failing.

"Anna! Stop it! Your hurting me!"

Her own body grew colder, brighter, deadlier. Her wavy black hair seemed to fall into shiny, smooth, straight hair against the sides of his face as she stared down at him. He had only seen her like this once, and their bond is what saved her from going savage, only she had blocked him out this time. He fought pass the pain, the feeling of being burned inside out, and searched for a crack in her shields.

A sudden wave of energy spread throughout the crowd in a cold rush of power. Charlene moved through the crowd like a flash of lightening, claws coming up into Anna's side to spin the savage woman off of Dean and tumbling in the air to crash into the bottles of liquor behind the bar.

"You okay?" She asked.

"She blocked me out, what's wrong with her?"

"She's to powerful, she is what she is."

Before Dean could ask what she meant, Anna came hurdling out from behind the bar, claws and fangs shinning with a blue fire that he had only seen come from her hands. Her mouth was lined with fangs, a cold blue shine burning up the inside of her mouth like foam on a savage dog. Her claws slashed into Charlene, cutting the vampires stomach wide open. They hissed and growled at one another, Charlene holding back.

"Anna!" Dean ran to her, grabbing her arm and finally finding the crack in her shields. She spun around on him, fangs going for a strike. A wave of power crashed into the both of them, Anna stopped with her mouth hovering over the pulse in his neck. Life crawled back into her eyes, fangs and claws retracting back into her body. Anna let out a loud breath, it shuddered as it left her lips.

"Anna?" Charlene asked from the floor."

"Charlene, what's wrong with me?" Anna collapsed against Dean as he broke down the shield she had in place of their bond. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry Anna, but it's the only way to get you to stop." Charlene whispered, breathing her energy into Anna.

"Okay…" Anna let the energy spill through her like wind being blow through her hair. With the bond open, Dean got his fair share of the energy. Arousal. Anna had enough time to explain to Dean what was going to happen before the sensation took over her.

"_My last thought was to arouse someone with my power, it was the last thing I thought clearly before I changed. She's using the last clearest thought to bring me back to myself. But it comes with a price. Just be happy I didn't think of death."_ Then she kissed him. The kiss threw him off till he realized he himself had a hard on. Anna's vampire mind soaked up the energy against her will, and exploded it into the room with her own touch of power attached to it. The room seemed to shake with the need of pleasure as it caressed over everything around them. Charlene moaned on the floor as her own power was thrown back at her with Anna's to fuel it. The room was suddenly filled with moans from every girls mouth, heat rising into the air. Arousal, lust, desire, filled the air like cold water, so cold it burned.

Dean tensed as her energy rose off her, the sensation riding him, it was too much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her on top of the bar, climbing over her the way she had him only minutes earlier. Vampire's crawled on all four to their fallen Master, climbing over her, licking her body, kissing her, tasting her. Those too far away found themselves other vampires or humans to ravish. Human's clung onto humans, falling to the floor in a rush of pleasure. Clothes ripped off of bodies, moans tore through both men and woman as they fell on each other like prey.

Anna looked around, her mind clearing with the release of energy that was overwhelming her body. Her clothes was stripped off and she couldn't remember Dean undressing her.

"Looks like you got your wish." She breathed, staring down at him between her legs. His clothes was lying on the floor beside them, a girl on her knees grabbed his clothes in a tight fist as she took one of the men at the bar into her mouth. The air felt hot and stuffy with need.

"Tell me to stop and I'll try to stop." Dean breathed, the heat of his breath caressed her most sensitive of spots. Charlene screamed in pleasure, Anna turned to the sight. She laid in a pile of men, licking her body and riding her with pure need, the look in their eyes raw and hungry. One couldn't wait his turn, so he mounted the man riding her and began to ride the other man, setting off a domino effect.

Dean brought her back to him, biting the inside of her thigh till it hurt. She screamed above him, the feel of his teeth in her skin making her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her skin was still white, eyes glowing.

"Should I stop?" He growled.

"No, don't stop, please, don't stop."

He rubbed his chin where he bit her, placing small soft kisses closer and closer to the middle of her legs. Her body shivered with need, her power crashing over everybody even stronger with her own need coating the air. His lips closed over her, sucking and flicking his tongue. With the bond, he could hear her thoughts, how she wanted him to lick, suck, graze his teeth on her. He stared up at those glowing eyes, the weight of her power almost making it impossible for him not to please himself, but he fought it. He used his hands to open her legs wider, with his mouth still on her, he slipped a finger inside her, working it in small circles, obeying her thoughts. She moaned above him, with each moan came more power.

The room screamed and writhed in sweaty, hot bodies. Every inch of the floor and walls covered with fucking bodies. Vampires used the wall, clinging to it like spiders, when the floor and tables were completely taken over. Everywhere you looked there was some form of sex going on, girls on their knees, sucking off their boyfriends or even strangers. Men on top of women, women on top of men, woman on top of women, men on top of men, you name it and it was happening. Some girls had more then one men with them, some guys with more then one woman. It was a giant orgy.

Watching so many sweaty bodies was working Anna up as Dean worked his tongue and finger on her at the same time. Another wave crashed through him, finally breaking through and forcing him to climb on top of her and thrust into her.

"No." He whispered, it wasn't this strong last time they had had sex, and he realized she had held back. Anna writhed beneath him, waiting for him to penetrate her.

"Dean." She whined, moving her hips upward.

"No." He said again, he knew what she wanted, and how she wanted it, but his body wouldn't move. The best he could do was hold still. He wanted to give her what she wanted, not just anything.

She screamed beneath him, frustrated that he was holding back. She threw her hands forward, shoving him to his knees. She sat up, naked on the bar top and searched her surroundings. Charlene had gained another four men to her group, each one taking turns or riding another man while the other rode her. She had men to share. Anna got to her knees and turned to the pile of men around her sister, giving Dean her back. She was going to get her release from someone even if it weren't from Dean.

Dean stared at her the moment she gave him her back and jumped off the bar to spin her around and slam her against the side of the bar. Her breath escaped her with the impact, her head being drawn back ruthlessly as Dean grabbed a fist full of her now straight hair and yanked it back to give him her face. Her breathing was so heavy it was hard to breath, but he was giving her what she wanted. A little pain.

He kissed her, hard and demanding. Biting her lower lip till she cried out in pain. He used her hair to slam her upper body down to the bar, bending her body over the counter. Her energy spilled over the room with her excitement, more moans and cries of pleasure heating up the air even more.

Dean kicked her legs open as he penetrated her with one hard, fast thrust of his hips. She screamed with her body pressed to the cold surface of the bar, grabbing the other end of the counter with a death grip as she squeezed the muscles between her legs.

"Stop it, you do nothing, I wont be able to last long if you do." He admitted.

She tightened them again. Dean leaned over her back, taking the skin between her shoulder blades into his mouth and biting down hard enough to draw a loud gasp and another wave of pleasure from her body. He worked his hips, slamming into her hard and fast, biting her back, her shoulders, her neck. Pulling on her hair every time she screamed it in his head.

The heat in the room rose in a burning sensation, words like "Fuck me harder", "Oh god yes", "You dirty little slut", filled the room along with all the moaning and sounds of skin slapping against skin. Some girls cried with the overwhelming sensation, some passed out, men came but didn't stop, only kept working their hips till they were hard all over again.

Anna reached over her back, trying to grab Dean to lean over her shoulder before she let loose. It took all of her not to come when his hand slapped her ass hard and firm.

"Dean!" She yelled, tears running down her face with the attempt to hold out just a little longer. He lifted her up by her hair, his own tears trailing down his face, he had no idea how he held out this long. Anna reached over, turning her head to the side and bringing Dean's neck to her mouth. His hands wrapped around the front of her body, cupping her breasts in his hands, fingers working over her nipples, rolling them between his fingertips, squeezing her breasts. One hand worked down her body, playing with her clit as he pounded into her. Her claws formed where she held his neck, holding him in his spot, fangs coming out for a taste of his blood.

"Anna!" Dean breathed, urging her to hurry up.

She struck his neck with a sharp pain, sucking at his flesh. All the power in the room came crashing down upon them and everyone in the room, reacting to Anna's pleasure. The room itself seemed to stop breathing, the weight so heavy it was like a tidal wave trying to drown them in its pressure. She screamed around his neck the moment she could take a deep breath, his own scream echoing hers. His blood fed into her power, her power rushing into his body stronger then ever before. Wave after wave of pleasure and orgasm soared through their body, sharing it with one another so it was two orgasms in one, then the room screamed.

The room screamed with release, the feel and release of orgasm seeped into both Anna and Dean, magnifying their orgasm by hundreds of people. Dean stopped thrusting into her, frozen with the feel of hundreds of orgasms. Anna screamed, her body about to burst into a million pieces with all the orgasms that rode her. Her vision was grey and spotted, black eating around the corners of her vision. Dean fell on her back, both of them now leaning over the bar, grabbing the other end. Dean's fists turned white with his grip, Anna's claws ripped through the countertop like paper. They rode the orgasms together, eyes closed and tearing with the over whelming sensation. Dean dug his head into the side of Anna's neck, teeth clenched down so hard his felt like they were going to shatter. Seconds later it ended, no more moans, no more screams, just no more. Vampires fell from the wall, unconscious from sex. Bodies laid motionless on the floor, the only thing indicating they were alive was the rise and fall of their chest.

"Dean?" Anna asked, trying to move her head. She lifted his head up from her shoulder and saw his eyes glazed over with orgasm and power. "Shit… power drunk." She tried to stand up and slip him out of her, but her legs refused to work. They trembled beneath her, Dean's body pressing her to the bar. She moved her head to one side, searching for Charlene.

"Charlene? Charlene you up?"

"You should come over more often, that was great." A soft voice whispered. Charlene popped her head out from around a pile of men, her own eyes showing even she was power drunk.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"I didn't know you could do that." Charlene rested her head against one of the men's back, on the of curve of his back that met his ass. It cradled her head nicely.

"Do what?"

"Turn ones power against them. And the glowing teeth is new even for you." Charlene's voice revealed how hard it was for her to keep talking with a clear mind.

"I didn't know I could either, and thank you. I don't know what happened."

"We'll figure that out later, my whole bodies trembling."

"Can you move?"

"No, just tremble." She smiled, eye lids heavy. "No wonder why Lucian wanted you back."

"It was never this much." She admitted. She stared at the pile of bodies beyond her sister, eyes going a little wide. "Can you search out? Check if it was only this floor of the club that I affected?"

Charlene stared at Anna, doing her best to concentrate on her kiss. She searched each of her vampires, finding even the ones on the top floor unconscious.

"The whole building was affected by what just happened. What did he do to piss you off enough to make your vampire come out? You never spoke to me like that before, you spoke like old times when you were under Lucian's control. I never expected to hear you quote out laws again."

"He wouldn't talk to me."

"That's it? Jesus, you got way to easy to piss off." Her eyes started to seal shut, exhaustion taking over her body.

"I don't know, I usually don't get that made at him that easily. I was going to cheer him up by making Sam get a hard on with the girl dancing with him, but then everything went blank when he gave me an attitude and I sank away."

Dean moved his head, drawing Anna's attention.

"Dean? You okay?"

"I wouldn't say okay, but I can move."

He rose off her back, his arms trembling as he tried to keep himself off her. He slipped himself out of her and fell to the floor, hitting hard. His legs weren't working either. Anna collapsed on top of him, without the weight of his body, she couldn't keep herself up.

"Wait…" He pulled Anna into his lap slowly, then pushed her so her face was so close to the floor that she could kiss it.

"No, no round two!" Anna pleaded.

"No Anna, your back." He traced his fingers just above her ass on the middle of her spine.

"What?" She asked, sitting up and resting against his chest, letting her eyes shut.

"You have a tattoo." He said in a carefully low voice, leaning on the floor with Anna pressed to his chest. It was the last thing she heard, and last thing he said before they let sleep take over.


	5. Rituals of Power

**I know i said i'd update more, but when your stuck on a part, your stuck on a part. Sorry.**

* * *

**  
**

**Rituals of Power**

Anna woke up with a killer headache in a pile of naked bodies. She sat up slowly, rubbing at her temples as she stared around the room.

"Wow…"

Dean moved behind her, grunting as he struggled to gain strength to sit up.

"You okay?" Anna asked, leaning over him to help pull him up.

He let out a breath as he sat up and looked around.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you know where our clothes are?"

"Last time I saw your underwear, it was in…" He searched around them till he found a red head laying across the floor a few feet away from them. "I think it was in her mouth as a gag or something." He said pointing.

Anna looked over at the sleeping girl. "Oh… I don't think I want it back."

"Anna?" Charlene's voice asked.

"Charlene? Where are you?" Anna said, getting to all four and looking around.

"Under the hunk with the tattoo of Daffy duck on his ass."

"Oh." Anna crawled her way over to where she saw the mans butt and yanked the man off a little harder then she wanted to. The guy was suddenly airborne and slamming into a far wall. "Shit!" Anna stood up as fast as she could and started toward the fallen man till Charlene gripped her hand.

"Relax, he's taken worse hits then that."

"Oh thank god, I thought he was human."

"What do you think of these pants?" Dean asked, raising a pair of jeans.

"For what?" Charlene asked.

"For pants."

"Ewwwww." Anna and Charlene said together, dragging the word out.

"What?" He dropped the pants.

"You don't know who's that is." Anna said disgusted.

"I'm not walking out of here naked."

"You wont have to, no one is awake yet but us. Just run to your room and get some clothes."

"How do you know no one else is up and walking around."

"No one of my vampires are awake, and the humans will surely be knocked out longer then any of us." Charlene stated.

"Then why am I awake?"

"Probably because Anna woke up."

"What?"

"You do share certain things with her-"

"Okay, just stop. No lessons, its to early for this."

Anna shook her head and started walking to the bar, letting her fingers touch the spot where Dean had slammed her down on. She smiled and flashed a quick grin his way. "That was fun… I'm going to my room to get some clothes on, you coming Dean?" She said in a low voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said with wide eyes.

Charlene looked around real fast, taking in a deep breath. "The airs still heavy, Anna you feeling okay yet?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because my powers lingering with yours. You were supposed to be the main target last night, not the entire room."

"So?"

"So your being affected the most." Dean pointed out.

"Exactly." Charlene confirmed.

"Oh, well…fine, Dean goes to his own room. But I still need to put some clothes on. So lets go."

Anna turned back around and headed to the door behind the bar where Sam suddenly barged in with the same guard who dragged him out the night before, behind him. Anna stumbled as a wave of anger struck at her bare skin. She fell on her ass in a sitting position before she reacted to him with glowing blue eyes and fangs that made her hiss like a mad animal.

"Anna" Sam said surprised, looking away from her naked body.

Anna hissed in response. Dean squinted his eyes at her, her thoughts running through his head at a fast pace. He was only able to pick up pieces of her thoughts as they raced through his head. _Smells good… bloods sweet… Taste… Anger… so hungry… but its Sam… stop it…_ Dean stared at her and realized something was wrong.

"I'm so hungry." Anna whispered, shutting her eyes tight.

"What the hell happened here last night?! No one would let me in." Sam said, taking slow steps around Anna.

"Sam come next to me." Charlene ordered.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's starving. Dean, go behind the bar and there should be a small fridge like the ones in your room. Get her a few blood bags."

Dean moved around the bar and rushed to give her something to drink. He popped each bag into her mouth one right after the other. With each bag her eyes seemed to dim just a little till they were normal.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, standing beside Charlene's still sitting body.

"She will be. What did you want Sam?"

Sam looked down at Charlene and for the first time since he came in he realized everyone in the room was naked in big puppy pile of bodies.

"Why is everyone naked?" He asked, trying to find somewhere to settle his eyes where no one was in his view.

"We had a huge orgy last night." Dean answered. "Compliments of Anna."

"That's not funny." Sam said.

"Whatever, where were you?"

"Well, Mr. Clean over there dragged me out of here, then kindly punched me and knocked me out till about three hours ago."

"I said no one is allowed to hurt them." Anna mumbled behind a bag of blood.

"And you had my word." Charlene said.

The so called Mr. Clean stiffened in his spot, a second later he dropped to his knees before Anna and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Master Anna Marie, but I was told to get him away from here. He's a persistent human. I had to do something or risk the nest if he reacted to your strength."

Anna popped the bag out of her mouth, licking her lips.

"Give your clothes to Dean."

"Excuse me?"

"Either that or I give you what you gave Sam but worse."

"But Master-"

"They had my word that they would not be harmed, your Master gave them the word of the Kiss. I understand your reasoning as to why you did it, but do not get me mad by denying such a simple request."

"Master Char-" He started to plead, looking away from Anna to Charlene.

Anna grabbed him by the chin and yanked him to her so hard that he practically fell on top of her. He caught himself on her arms with a death grip, turning his knuckles white. A flash of rage warmed Anna's skin to a boil so that he screamed and let his hands fall from her flesh. He knelt on all four before her, his face trapped between the strength of Anna's fingers, his skin burning from the rage that filled her skin.

"Anna what are you doing?!" Charlene sprung up from the floor and started toward Anna and the guard.

Anna spoke without looking at neither Sam, Dean or Charlene. All her focus was on the guard.

"Charlene stay." Anna growled. Charlene stopped in her spot, her body un able to move. "How dare you touch me, I am not something to catch your balance on Draigo."

"I am sorry Master Anna Marie."

"Remember who is true Master here Draigo. Remember who appointed Charlene as Master here, who killed Ruffius, and never ask her for her help when I have given you an order. Clothes off now, or I'll burn you to a crisp."

"I don't need the clothes that bad." Dean stated.

Anna cocked her head to the side still staring at Draigo. Sam made a small noise from behind Charlene. Draigo started stripping his clothes off in his spot, happy that he had a button down shirt on. He handed piece after piece of clothing to Dean without breaking eye contact with Anna. When he was done, Anna tossed him aside before staring at Dean and yelling in her head for him to put it on. They argued for a moment, their body tensing as the other screamed in the others head. Sam made another sound of pain.

"Sam, go to your room, Dean and I will be there in a moment."

"You sure?"

"Don't question her Sammy, she's not in the mood." Dean warned, buttoning the shirt over his bare chest.

"I can tell."

"Go." Sam walked around Anna and Draigo before disappearing behind the door he came from.

When Dean was fully clothed, Anna stood up and glanced around the room.

"Charlene wake up."

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Charlene yelled.

"Shut up, there's over three hundred people missing from their jobs and homes right now, we need to clean up this mess."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Charlene growled, still angry.

Anna stared around the room, her entire body starting to glow till her skin tone faded into a bright white, her eyes swirling with blue fire, her mouth lined with fangs that seemed to be dripping the same blue fire in her eyes like blood.

"Get up."

The room started to shift with waking bodies but no one rose from their spot.

"I said get up!" She hissed, power riding on those four words to bite along the bare flesh of everyone's skin. Vampires rose from their spots in a quick jerk of their bodies, humans rose slowly, as if they were in pain. The room stood with swaying bodies till Anna said "Dress and go home." Everyone started shuffling around for their clothes, scurrying out the door into the sunlight.

"Holy shit." Charlene breathed.

"Is she supposed to be able to do that?" Dean asked.

"Not to humans, no."

Anna stopped glowing almost immediately, falling to her knees hard enough to leave a bruise. Dean dropped beside her, cradling her in his arms against the too big shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, get her to her room, I'll be there as soon as the last human leaves."

* * *

Anna lay on Sam's couch, with a huge headache, tossing and turning every few seconds. She kept her eyes tightly shut and huddled in against herself in a fetal position with only a blanket covering her bare skin. Dean kept an eye on her as Sammy searched through his computer for something helpful. Charlene came into the room twenty minutes later looking a little angry. 

"I told you to bring her to her room."

"Sam's room is closer."

"Whatever," She walked up to her sister and laid a hand on the side of Anna's face. "What in gods name is wrong with her?"

"She looks like she's sick." Sam said from behind his laptop.

"We don't get sick." Charlene said.

"Well she's sick." Dean moved up beside Charlene. Charlene glared up at him, her banana curls messy, dangling down her face and shoulders. She had thrown on someone's t-shirt and boxers. She stared at Dean for a moment, then back to Anna.

"What's she thinking?" She asked.

"What?"

"I need to know what's wrong with her, what's she thinking?"

Dean seemed to think real hard for a moment as he stared at Anna's squirming body.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean she's thinking nothing?"

"Yea Dean, that's more your train of thought."

"Shut up Sammy, I mean either she's not thinking anything or I just cant get through."

Charlene shifted at the foot of the couch so she could lay both hands on Anna's face.

"She's getting cold. Anna Marie I need you to tell me what's wrong?"

Anna shifted on the couch, pulling her face away from Charlene so that she buried it into the corner of the couch. The entrance door swung open with Tamika carrying a bag around her shoulders.

"Okay Sam, I brought a few rubber band balls today so if it explodes it wont hurt us as bad as wooden chairs…" She trailed off at the look on everyone's face. "What's wrong Master Charlene?"

"Anna Marie is not feeling her best."

"May I check her?"

Dean, Sam and Charlene exchanged a look before nodding their head. Tamika moved beside Anna, running her hand just above Anna's body, she stopped just above Anna's chest, then turned to Dean.

"Uh… What's your name again… Dean?"

"Yea."

"Come here real fast."

Dean walked up to her and she immediately extended her other hand to feel his aura.

"She's using a great deal of strength to block you out. More then should be necessary, like she's constantly trying to repair it…" She dropped her hand from Dean and focused on Anna's lower stomach. "Can someone turn her on her stomach?" Dean very carefully moved Anna's body, making sure the blanket didn't slip off her. "There's something here." She pointed above Anna's ass, then slowly slid the blanket down her back so she could see Anna's new tattoo. "What is this?"

"What's what?" Charlene and Sam moved from their spots to get a good look. The moment they saw the tattoo they both seemed to stop breathing.

"It wasn't that big." Dean mumbled.

Tamika turned to him with curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It showed up last night after the club thingy, but it wasn't this big."

"Whatever it is, its draining her, or at least causing her to drain herself."

"Cut it off of her." Charlene suggested.

"We are not cutting up her skin." Sam said.

"Why not? She'll heal."

"That wont make it go away." Tamika said.

"It'll come back, we need to find out about these murders." Sam moved the laptop so everyone could see. "I pulled up the order of the murders, I've been trying to figure out the pattern when I realized the pattern was of the victims life."

"What do you mean?" Charlene asked.

"Look," Sam clicked on another tab, opening up a link of symbols, symbols that matched those at the sight of the murders. "These symbols were found at the murder sight all around the circles. Anna couldn't get in because some of them were protective symbols to keep things in and some out, but these other symbols," he pointed on the screen "are symbols of sacrifice and power. It's a ritual sighting."

"So Anna couldn't get in because…?" Dean asked.

"The sacrifice calls for power and blood, but the protective symbols will keep in only the victim, and keep out anything that can interfere with the ritual."

"So why were we able to get in?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, there's hundreds and hundreds of protective symbols, all with different purposes. Anna said this one targeted people like her, vampires. If the victim is a vampire then the protective symbols will keep the vampire in, and keep those on the outside out."

"Okay, get back to the pattern thingy." Charlene said.

"Alright, first came the adults, then the kids, then the vampires. Who ever is doing the sacrifices is very aware of who and what to use in doing so. A sacrifice is only as good as the blood shed. So whoever we are dealing with is very familiar with this. A child's blood as a sacrifice is stronger then and adults because their life force is stronger, the more life force the more power. So the fact that the killer was working its way up from life forces shows there need for greater power."

"But Anna and most of the vampires here are over two hundred years old." Charlene said, "that makes no sense if the younger you are the better a sacrifice."

"That applies to humans only. Anna told us that it takes a lot of energy to keep a dead body up and walking. More energy then it would take to keep a live person functional. If that's true, then a vampires life force is way more valuable to a sacrificial purpose then a humans. You have enough of a life force to keep you alive for centuries, you the perfect sacrifice."

"Then why is this person still killing the vampires? It already sacrificed over a dozen vampires in this Kiss." Dean stated.

"Charlene, you said you felt Anna release her vampire all the way over here, right?"

"Yes."

"That she might be the strongest your kind have?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Whoever is doing the sacrifices is searching for a great deal of power and life. If those other vampires weren't a big enough sacrifice, then Anna might be. So whatever its sacrificing for is going to be one big bad son of a bitch if it needs the strongest vampires blood to be shed in order to complete the ritual."

"If it needs her strength then why is this mark draining her?" Dean asked, pointing at Anna's sleeping form.

"Its taking her power first," Tamika mumbled, "then it'll take her blood when she's weak enough for a mere human to kill her."

"We have to keep giving her blood, help her maintain at least a bit of strength." Charlene moved for the small fridge at the side of the couch. "How's it taking her power?"

"The tattoo." Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Whenever she uses any kind of power, its being drained into it." Tamika stated.

"That's why its getting bigger." Dean said.

"I suppose."

"Dean and I were with Anna all but the first night we were here, I don't understand how she could have been chosen as a sacrifice." Sam said.

Everyone stood quite, contemplating on how she had gotten the tattoo or even how the murderer knew she was in town. Charlene rubbed Anna's back each time her sister made a disturbed sound. She looked across the faces in the room and stopped at Dean. Then it hit her.

"Dean, did you step in the circles?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was Anna acting strange afterwards? Say anything out of the ordinary?"

"She didn't look so well." Sam answered, "and she wanted to leave pretty fast."

"But Dean went inside the circles?" She asked again.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"You don't get it Dean, her power is in your veins now. By you stepping inside the ritual spot, it got a taste of her. She wasn't suppose to be allowed in because she was an alien power to the circles, but the little bit of her in you wasn't enough for you to be cast out. The moment you went into those circles, you showed the… magic her power. And whatever the magic senses, the witch or warlock senses."

"So its my fault she's like this?" He asked a little mad.

"Don't get pissy on me, we know you didn't mean to, but it's the only way it could have known about her."

"She's right Dean, if you think about it, when you stepped out of the circles she seemed to look a little better."

"Then the club incident, that used up a lot of her energy." Charlene said.

"Her sending everyone home." Dean mentioned.

"I'm not even going to ask about that." Sam said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tamika asked.

"Yes, gather as many blood bags as you can find, and send Mason to the werewolf King Rambus for more wolves. We're going to need to give her warm blood."

"Yes Master." Tamika jogged toward the door, then stopped in front of Sam. "Here," she handed him her bag, "when I get back, I want you to be able to at least lift one rubber band ball." Then she ran out.


	6. Meat and Flesh

**So its been a while since i updated, i apologize for the wait. i've been kind of distracted lately but i'll try to make sure i dont wait as long to update. **

* * *

**Meat and Flesh**

Dean and Charlene kept feeding Anna bag after bag of blood, but she seemed to be getting worse. Sam had offered to help but was yelled at to make the rubber band ball float. He had gone through over a dozen rubber band balls, all of which exploded into little pieces of rubber. He was on the sixteenth ball when Dean turned around from Anna and yelled at Sam.

"If I get hit with another rubber band I swear Sammy I'm going to shove one of those balls up your ass."

Sam stared at Dean for a moment, smiled, then flexed his hand. The rubber band ball shattered into a thousand tiny whip like pieces that smacked against everything in the room. Dean through up his hands, covering his face from the strands of rubber that came his way.

"Sam!" He yelled.

"You know Dean's not the only one getting hit with shit!" Charlene growled from beside Anna.

"Sorry Charlene."

When the last rubber band hit Dean, he dropped his hands to the side and ran at Sam.

"_Stop acting like a child."_

Dean paused in his spot and turned to Anna, still lost in his rage at getting hit with yet another rubber band to realize Anna wasn't talking out loud.

"He started it!"

"_I don't care, I'm tired, you two bickering is not helping me."_

"Then tell him to stop! No more rubber band balls. Charlene's been blocking them from you, you haven't felt them."

"_Don't you dare complain! You wanna feel what I'm feeling?! Cause that could be arranged. I promise its worse!!! "_ Anna shifted in her spot on the couch, eyes still closed.

"No, I don't."

"_Then stop it, at least he's learning to control it a bit."_

"Fine." Dean unclenched his fist and walked back next to Charlene and Anna. Charlene gave him a look that he didn't understand and he asked, "What?"

"You dip shit, what she just say?"

"What?"

"You were just yelling at her.'

"She was yelling at me!"

"_Shut up!!!!"_

"I'm sorry!"

"Dean what the hell is she saying?"

He looked back at Charlene and it hit him, "She didn't speak out loud did she?"

Charlene smacked her palm to her head, Sam laughed from his spot across the room.

"What did she say Dean?" She asked again.

"To stop acting like a child and to leave Sam alone because she's tired."

"Did she say anything about her condition."

"She said its worse then rubber band straps hitting you and she threatened to share the experience with me."

"Well ask her what it feels like."

"Ask her yourself, she can obviously hear everything we're saying."

"_You don't have to be so snotty ya know."_

'Why cant I talk to you in your head? Your still not letting me through."

"_I want us as separate as we could be. Tell Charlene it feels like something cold is wrapping itself up my spine."_

"She said it feels like something cold wrapping itself up her spine." Dean relayed the message.

"Can she trace it to the source?"

"_I don't have enough strength to try."_

"She's too weak."

"She needs warm blood."

"We can give it to her." Sam said.

"_No! I'm starving and weak. You remember last time I took blood from you guys in this state, right?"_

"Good point. She said no Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because she almost drained us last time she was like this."

"Good point."

"How the hell do you stay on track with these two?" Charlene asked, not expecting an answer.

"_Haha, tell her its not easy work."_

"She said it's not easy work… we're not that hard to work with ya know."

"_Oh no, you were always a charm to be around."_

"Sarcasm is not going to help you right now."

"_No, but it'll distract me from the pain."_

"Okay so what do we-" Dean was cut off when a male voice screamed from somewhere in the building. Everyone turned to the door, staring at it as more screams filled the hallways. Anna moved in her spot, rolling onto her side and hugged herself tight.

"_I think someone found the twin."_

One of Charlene's vampires came barging through the door, dropping to their knees almost immediately with a tear stained face. She was petite, small enough that Dean and Sam wondered just how old she was when she died. Her brown hair fell over her young face, the banana curls in it making her look even younger as she peeked out around her hair to relay the news.

"Master, Malcolm's twin Rio is here."

"Why is everyone screaming?" She asked, standing from the couch and making her way to the door.

"You have to see for yourself Master, I can not explain. But their name is in his chest." She said pointing to Sam and Dean.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"_Go check it out."_ Anna whispered in Dean's head.

The four of them ran out the room leaving Anna all by herself.

OOOOOOOOO

Sam and Dean stopped so abruptly that everyone behind them fell like a stack of dominoes. Charlene and the young vampire growled from the floor as they got up and pushed them aside to see what made them halt. The air smelt like raw meat and vomit, so foul it stung your chest just to breath it in. But beneath the smell of fresh meat was some kind of chemical, it was faint among the rest of the smells, but there none the less.

Rio lay squirming in ruins of his own meat, his skin completely stripped off of his body. Each time he moved his hand, his head, his feet, he screamed wordlessly as the raw meat rubbed against the surface of the floor. You could physically see his skin trying to grow back, to heal its enormous wound but it was useless. Just as the skin grew over the redness of his flesh, it was eaten away almost, like something was devouring it as it grew. He screamed so much that he started to vomit all over himself, puddles and puddles of blood and fluids seeped off and around him. One part of his body seemed to be more eaten away then the rest, forming two words. Those two words were two names, and the names were Sam and Dean. Vampires stood at a distance, some were crying, some screaming, some doing even both as they watched one of their own struggle before them.

Charlene sprinted toward the wriggling pile of meat but kept her distance. Sam and Dean were frozen in their spots, unsure what to do or even say. The younger vampire ran to her Master's side , fresh tears working down her face.

"Rio! Be still!" Charlene yelled. Her hands hovering over his body. He screamed again scared she would touch him. "Rio, be still so I can help you!"

"The pains too much." Sam said from where he and Dean stood frozen. "He's not going to listen."

"Kill him." Dean said. "There's some kind of chemical that's not letting him heal. Just kill him."

"I smell it too. Cant we pour water on him or something? Get it off of him?" The young vampire asked.

Sam shook his head. "I don't think that will help. You'd have to seriously scrub it off him and touching him is a bad idea."

Charlene stared blankly down at Rio. She dropped her head and closed her eyes, her lips moving ever so gently. Rio stopped screaming and went very calm, very still, very dead. Sam and Dean looked from the mountain of flesh at the floor to Charlene who stared at them in return, knowing they'd be wondering what just happened.

"I'm there Master, I can take the life in death I gave them with just a thought."

"Okay no lessons. The only thing I want to know is why is our names in his chest." Dean stated.

Sam and Dean finally moved closer to where Rio lay limp and immediately noticed how fast the meat and bone was disappearing. Something in his chest glinted from the overhead lights, just between Sam and Dean's name.

"Whatever chemical is on him is doing exactly what it was suppose to." Sam announced. "There's something metal in his chest where our names are. We need to find out what."

"I thought you said we shouldn't touch him." Charlene said.

"We shouldn't. But whatever chemical is on him doesn't work on metal."

Dean crouched beside Rio, making absolutely sure that he didn't touch the dead man. "I don't think we have to worry about touching him, it'll be about an hour till he's completely gone."

"We cant wait that long Dean, not with Anna the way she is. Charlene, do you have tongs or something like that?"

"Malinda, go fetch us some tongs." Charlene said to the young vampire. Malinda wiped at her face, pushing away the tears, and started to run out the room.

"And a knife!" Sam called out.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Dean argued for a while about who was going to cut Rio's chest and get whatever was in there out. They finally settled for Sam cutting the chest and Dean pulling whatever was in there out with the two sets or tongs that Malinda had brought them.

Sam leaned over the body on one side, taking a deep breath as he rose the knife to Rio's chest. He immediately regretted taking that breath as vomit worked its way up his throat.

"Dude, do it!" Dean ordered.

"Shut up, don't rush me." Sam hissed, bringing the knife down into the glob of flesh. The knife plunged in with a wet meaty sound that sent the vomit higher up his throat. He looked away, not wanting to puke on the body incase it decided to go all the way up his throat. He cut around their name as Dean took out small pieces of meat that Sam cut up so they cud see further into the chest. The metal extended in a long tube between his ribcage as Dean cleared out the meat that Sam was cutting. When it was as clear as it was going to get, Sam and Dean both worked on getting it out. Sam shoved the knife beneath the tube and pushed it up so that Dean could get a good hold on it with the tongs.

"It's like playing operation." Dean joked.

Sam shot him a look and shook his head. "Just get it out."

"I'm trying but its stuck."

"C'mon guys get it out." Charlene urged.

"Dean, just put it under the thing and clamp it."

"These things are not made to pick up circular objects, it slips out."

"Oh for god's sake!" Tamika growled from across the room. "Just lift it Sam!"

"I am lifting it!" Sam growled back. "But Dean wont grab it right!"

"Don't blame it on me, the things covered in blood."

"No Sam, lift it!"

Sam raised the knife and pointed across the room at Tamika. "You want me to lift it? It's metal!!!" He yelled frustrated with the situation. "If it explodes I'm dying."

"And me!" Dean added. "Now is not the time for him to try to test his abilities."

"Why don't you lift it if your getting so impatient?" Sam shot out. Tamika automatically had something to say and the two started bickering.

"Calm down!" Charlene yelled over them. Dean stood sitting where he was with the tongs in the body, shaking his head at the argument.

"This is ridiculous." Dean mumbled.

"Sam, I know your grumpy, but focus. And Tamika you need to shut up unless your going to help." Charlene said angrily.

"Fine." Tamika lifted her chin up and the tube came out of the chest with a sucking pop. "Step away from it." She hissed.

Sam and Dean stood up from Rio's body and moved a few feet away to stand by Charlene. Tamika shook her head in a jerking motion then stood frozen. The meat and blood on the tube separated from the metal when she shook her head, leaving it dry and clean. Hands flew into front of everyone's face to block the spray of blood but Tamika stopped the blood and meat from hitting anyone with just a look. Dean dropped his hands first, angry now.

"You couldn't do that before we started playing doctor?!"

"I wasn't here when you started digging into the chest." Tamika said, walking away from the crowd that had watched. As she walked, the top of the tube popped off and a sheet of paper slipped out and unrolled. "I came here after I didn't find any of you in the room."

"Did any of the werewolves come?" Charlene asked.

"Yes, five of them." Tamika stated, the piece of paper floating beside her as she walked to Charlene.

"Did she feed?"

Tamika stopped walking and stared around the room real fast, then focused on Charlene and the boys with a look of confusion. "I came here after I found no one in the room."

"Wait what do you mean no one?" Sam asked.

"I mean the room was empty. I thought she was here with all of you."

"No, we left her in the room. She should have been there." Dean said.

"She should have but she wasn't, why the hell would you leave her alone?!" Tamika turned around and started for the door behind the bar after grabbing the piece of paper. Charlene yelled for someone to seclude that area of the club till they found out what chemical was on the body. Sam and Dean joined Tamika in a jog with Charlene coming up behind them as they ran through the hallways.

"Did you look around the room for her?" Sam asked.

"I looked around the room for all of you, she wasn't there. Why would you leave her alone, I don't understand. If one of the victims were brought back here then what makes you think the murderer didn't come with it. There was no way that thing could have walked the streets."

"She said to check out what was going on." Dean said.

"Did she say both of you had to go check it out?"

"No." Dean mentally cursed himself out. "She's got to be in that room."

The four of them ran to the room, the door flinging open as they filed into the living room area to see the couch empty. They tore through the room, practically turning it upside down as they searched for Anna frantically.

"She's not here!" Charlene cried.

Dean ran his hand over his face, plopping down on the couch in worry. Sam ran his fingers through his hair, looking around the room till his eyes fixated on the paper in Tamika's hand.

"Give me that, what's it say."

Tamika lifted up the letter as if she forgot she had it and stretched it out so it didn't roll in on itself. Sam walked beside her and read it out loud.

"The perfect sacrifice. Thank you Dean, for giving me the taste of her."


	7. Hot Blades

Told you I wouldn't take that long to update. lol.

* * *

**Hot Blades**

"What the fuck does it mean giving it the taste of her?!" Dean shouted as he jolted off of the couch and snatched the paper out from Tamika's hand. Everyone around the room stood quite, blank faces all around.

Charlene stood alone at the opposite side of the room, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. Dean looked around at everyone's faces and crumpled the paper. He pointed at Sam as he started grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"Sam, get on that computer and research whatever you can about what's going on. Charlene, clean up the mess in the club and find out what chemical was used on that guy. When you find out what it was tell Sammy so he can track it down to possible suspects. Tamika you come with me." Dean gave everyone their orders and stood by the door when no one moved. "What are you people waiting for? Do you want to find her or not?"

"We're not going to get her back." Charlene started to sob.

"To hell we are. Now get a move on we don't have a lot of time."

Tamika walked across the room to stand in front of Dean.

"Where are we going?"

"I need you to check out some magic circle."

"The death sight?"

"Yeah, Anna said there's some spell on it. I need your expertise on this particular spell."

"I'll tell you what I know but I'm not good with spells."

"Alright lets go."

* * *

Sam spent hours on his laptop coming up empty handed, all he knew was the pattern of how the murderer escalated to vampires for the sacrifices. Charlene came into the room after spending most of the day in the basement of the club, watching one of her vampires work with what was left of Rio. She moved through the room in liquid speed, taking a seat beside Sam on the couch. She handed him a piece of paper and smiled. 

"The coroner says this is what was on Rio's flesh. I cant even say it, but he's sure this is the chemical."

Sam typed away on his laptop, hacking into hospital files, police files, any and everything that could tell him where someone could find this particular chemical. Several minutes passed and still he didn't find anything.

* * *

Dean and Tamika circled the rings of rock and logs for the hundredth time. The sun was beginning to set, making the woods turn a grayish tone, and black where the sun clearly didn't hit. 

"This circle of power is really strong. Its acting as protection, a barrier, and testing grounds."

"Testing grounds?" Dean asked, stepping further into the center of the circles.

"Yeah, I've only seen this a few times."

"You want to explain what that means exactly?"

"It tests your strength, your level of power. Who ever walks in here is automatically judged by the magic around this place."

Dean stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Tamika. "Wait, so it tests your power, like it gets a taste of it…" he thought allowed, "Why did Charlene forbid her vampires to come near here?"

"I don't know."

He pulled out his phone and speed dialed Sam who picked up on the second ring.

"Sam, is Charlene around?"

"Yeah she's right next to me."

"Ask her why she forbid her vampires to come near this place."

Dean heard Sam ask Charlene on his side of the phone and waited for a response. "She said everyone who went near it had a tendency to disappear."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know. I'll be back soon, call me if you find anything."

"Alright."

Dean snapped the phone shut and paced around, shaking his head. "But that makes no sense!" He shouted, frustrated with his own thoughts.

"What doesn't?" Tamika asked.

"Charlene forbid her vampires because they started disappearing. I'm guessing they walked in here or something. But Anna didn't walk in here, something kept her out. She was physically unable to even get her foot over the log."

"She had to step in here for it to taste her."

"But why would it let other vampires walk in and not her?"

"Ritual and power circles have rules. Rio was already a chosen sacrifice, maybe no other vampire but him could enter the circles. But if there's no sacrifice in line then the magic doesn't waste its time keeping things out. It'll test the strength of what comes in but that's it."

"What about the kids though? They couldn't have traveled through these woods right into this place."

"Maybe he had different methods when it came to human's, I don't know Dean."

"Still, how could it have tasted her if she never took a step in?"

They stood in silence, darkness draping around them with every second. Tamika watched as Dean moved closer to the large stick protruding out the middle of all the circles.

"Dean, your bound to Anna right?"

He stopped walking again and turned to her, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, so?"

"That letter said that you gave them the taste of her."

"I don't know what that means."

"Her power runs through you. She may not have been able to walk through here but you can."

"So what, it traced whatever I gained from our bond to her?"

"It's magic, it can do anything."

"Shit… Alright lets head back and see what Sam and Charlene pulled up."

* * *

Dean and Tamika walked into the room, throwing off their jackets and taking a seat on the couch and coffee table. 

"You find anything?" Dean asked.

Sam shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "Charlene found out the chemical used, I've been searching recent orders of it but its not a small list."

"Did you find anything out about any patterns this guy is using?"

"No."

"Nothing? No certain amount of time passing between murders? Any thing that'll help us out?"

"I didn't check that yet."

"Then get on it."

"Dean, did you try communicating with her?" Charlene asked.

"No, last time we saw her she was blocking me from entering her mind."

"She might be too weak to hold you out. You need to keep trying to reach her." Tamika said.

"What happens if she's completely drained of energy?" Sam asked.

"Then she dies." Charlen answered.

"But that wont happen," Tamika jumped in, "who ever is doing this needs her in that circle before they kill her. They may drain her enough to keep her defenseless but not to kill her. At least not until the time is right."

"So her shields should be down." Dean said.

"Yup."

"I'll keep trying."

They spent the next few days doing research and visiting places that sold that exact chemical, stressing over what to do and what had to be done. Sam finally figured out the pattern in rituals that the murderer was using.

"Dean, it started out every other full moon-"

"How is that possible? Most of my vampires died within the last six months." Charlene stated.

"I don't know, maybe they weren't strong enough to hold out for the actual sacrifice. But according to the human sacrifices, it was every other full moon, then every full moon."

"So when's the next full moon?" Dean asked.

"There was one about two weeks ago."

"So we still have some time till the next full moon?"

"Normally we would have."

"What do you mean normally?" Charlene asked.

"There's a blue moon this month."

"So what?" Dean asked.

"A blue moon is when you have two full moons in a month. Its rare but life hates us and decided to make this month have a blue moon."

"Great, just our luck. I thought a blue moon was… a blue moon." Dean shook his head angrily. "When is it?"

"Three days."

"And we don't know where she is." Charlene shoved her head in her hands and screamed wordlessly. "Dean cant contact her, for all we know she's dead already."

"No, she's not. I'd know if she was." Dean reassured, hoping that he was telling the truth. "We just gotta keep searching."

* * *

Anna woke up bound in chains, her back pressed up against a cold stone wall. Her eyes opened wearily, her vision fuzzy. She fought back nausea as she turned her head, trying to get a look at where she was. She swallowed the rising vomit and focused on one thing in the room as she tried to get her vision back. Her head was pounding on one side and for once it wasn't because of Dean. The room was bare, nothing but walls and walls of stone and cement. The over light was dim in the dark room, fighting against the shadows to offer its weak glow. She studied the room inch by inch and realized she was in a basement. For a second, she thought she was dreaming, it wouldn't have been the first time she dreamt of something like this, but the pain in her body said it was no dream. 

"What the …. " She widened her eyes, taking in more of the room. This was not Sam's room. She looked down at her body and realized she didn't feel drained anymore, sick to her stomach, but not like something was sucking the life out of her.

"_Anna! Where are you?" _Dean's voice soared through her head louder then ever.

Anna threw her head against the wall, slamming her eyes shut. _"Dean, please, not so loud…" _She pleaded, her head throbbing with pain. She felt absolutely sick to her stomach and didn't know why.

"_Where are you? We've been searching for you for days."_

She opened her eyes in confusion. _"Days? How long have I been out?"_

"_A week now, where are you?" _

"_That's impossible…"_

"_Where are you?" He asked more urgent._

"_I don't know. I think a basement, but I'm not sure where. How-"_

"_Can you get out?"_

Anna looked up at the chains holding her captive, expecting them to be just chains. She tugged on her arms enough to feel the inside of the cuffs lined with sharp spikes, pressing against her wrist with the tips of them. A twinge of pain raced through her body, followed by wave after wave of nausea. She bowed her back, slamming her head into the stone wall as her body rejected the dead blood. She took several deep breaths before rising up on her feet to stare down at the cuffs and examine them closely.

"_SHIT!"_She said both out loud and in her head.

"_I take that as a no." _Dean sighed.

"_The cuff has spikes on the inside, and they're coated with dead man's blood. I could yank the chains out of the wall but I'd pass out from poison in less then a minute." _

"_Damn it Anna, you need to tell me where you are so me and Sammy can come get you. What's the last thing you remember?"_

"_You uh... You... You all ran out the room to go check on some screams and I um… I was struggling on the couch to get to the mini fridge. But there was no more blood and no one to get me any. I was so tired I passed out and you picked me up off the floor and then everything went black."_

"_I picked you up?"_

"_Yeah."_Anna shook her head, trying to get the last bit of fuzz out of her vision.

"_I didn't pick you up, that wasn't me."_

"_What?"_

"_We left to go to the club area and found the twin like you said. When we got back to the room you were gone."_

"_So it wasn't you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then who the hell was it?"_

"_We don't know yet. Sam and me have been doing research on the murders since you disappeared. We cant figure out who's doing this."_

"_So no leads? That's not looking so good from my point of view"_

"_Yeah I know, but right now I need a hint of where you are, you gotta throw me a bone here."_

Anna thought hard about what had happened last, before she was brought and tied to the chains of this basement. She had trouble accepting that she'd been out of it for days, the club incident seemed like it was only a few hours ago.

"_I'm sorry Dean, but I really cant remember anything except passing out… I have no idea how I got here."_

Dean made an exasperated sound, and the image of him and Sam in his room flashed in Anna's head. Sam was sitting in a chair with his hands in his lap and his elbows against his knees so that he was slumped forward. Dean was pacing around the small coffee table, running his hand through his hair. Charlene sat on the couch , rubbing her arms as if she was cold.

"_Tell them you reached me, they look so worried."_

"_You can see them?"_

"_I can see all of you."_

"_This is new."_

"_Yeah, it is. Why do you all look so worried."_

Dean stopped pacing in the room and made a disgusted look. _"Maybe because you've been missing for almost a week. And the sacrifice is going to be held in two days. Not to mention we thought you were dead because I couldn't contact you."_

"_Wait a minute, how can you contact me? I put my shields up."_

"_Does it really matter? At least we reached you."_

"_Well are you going to tell them that or what?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

Dean turned toward Charlene and Sam who's eyes lit up when he told them he was talking to her. The two of them bombarded him with questions that they wanted answered or wanted him to ask her. He tried to get them to calm down but they were just to happy to hear she was okay, especially Charlene. Tamika entered the room asking what was up and actually clapped her hands like a little girl when Sam told her Anna was okay. Dean shoved everyone away from him and sat on the couch to concentrate.

"_You said two days, what's going to happen in two days?"_

"_Your going to be sacrificed."_

"_Did you at least find out why I'm going to be sacrificed?"_

"_No, we cant find crap."_

"_That's great."_

"_It'd be even greater if you knew where you are."_

"_Yeah it would." _Anna took a deep breath of the air around her. She smelled mold, blood, and very faintly, the woods. The smell of blood and mold overpowered the scent of grass and leaves. No human nose would have picked it up, Anna had trouble enough focusing on that one smell. _"It smells like I'm back in the woods. But that's all I can really tell you about where I am."_

"_We need to get you out of there before the full moon."_

"_I'm guessing that's in two days as well."_

"_Yeah, we don't know why its every full moon, but Tamika said the ritual might call for it."_

"_Maybe, but I doubt your going to find me in two days though. And I cant get out of these chains without hurting myself, so you better think of a plan B. You're going to have to meet me on the full moon."_

"_No, we don't know what will happen once you get in that circle. We cant risk it. Cant you just rip the chains out and then when you wake up from passing out you walk out of the place?"_

"_One prick of this shit and I'm dizzy and ready to vomit, but you want me to shove these spikes into my wrist. I'd be knocked out for another day at least. Who ever has me down here is going to check on me and cuff me back up."_

"_I don't want to cut it that close to the sacrifice."_

"_We're going to have to anyway. We need to catch this guy, if I just leave he's going to keep draining me."_

"_We need him out of the picture."_

"_Exactly,"_Anna heard a door open and close from the top of a staircase she couldn't quite see. _"So come up with a plan to meet me there and get back to me with it, I think I have company."_

Anna stood up perfectly tall as her captor strolled down the stairs. She watched the outline of a very petite lady walk to the bottom of the stairs. Anna's eyes began to swirl to life, a soft ice blue glow emitted from her eyes to help her see the small figure. The moment her eyes lit up she stopped breathing. It was a little girl. She was petite, no bigger then five feet, curly brown hair all the way down to her knees. Her skin was the whitest it could possibly be. She stood at the bottom of the staircase like a porcelain doll. Looking all cute and harmless, but she gave off that same aura that even those harmless little glass dolls can give a child. They may be beautiful on display in a child's room, but in the dark, with no one around, you wait for the little sucker to turn its evil little head and look right at you with a malicious grin on its face. This little girl was not someone to take lightly.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but was at a serious loss of words as to what to say to the girl. So she closed her mouth and settled for cursing herself out mentally for being captured by a little girl.

"Normally I like to play with new toys." The little girl said.

"What?" Anna asked confused.

"Oh Anna, you don't remember me?" The little girl stepped forward, her skin flawless in the dim light.

Anna looked the girl over from head to toe and couldn't recall ever meeting her. Neither the body or the voice held a hint of remembrance for her. She shook her head no and shrugged, being very careful with the blood drenched spikes attached to her wrists.

The little girl pouted.

"Let me refresh your memory." The little girl moved in a rush, pulling out a silver survival knife and a zippo lighter. She stood before Anna, staring up at the taller woman and flicked the lighter on till it licked around the blade. She watched Anna's eyes as the thought of the hot blade brought back unpleasant memories. Anna's eyes went wide in fear and confusion.

"Ronnie?"


	8. Raw Meat

**Its been a while since I updated and I'm sorry about that. I'll try not to do that again, but as I don't know where any of this is going I cant make it a promise. Lol. Well I hope you like this chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

**Raw Meat**

"Daddy's going to be thrilled to know it was your life that brought him back." Ronnie said in a sing song voice.

"Oh you dirty little slut… how'd you…?" Anna was dumbfounded.

"Sammy boy didn't burn all my bones, bitch."

"But I checked your ashes, ho."

"You checked what I left behind for you to find, skank. See Sam had to throw my bones into dad's coffin when he lit them on fire. He missed a piece. So I didn't just burn away like what you did to my father. "

"So let me get this straight, your back, in some girls body lets not forget, to raise daddy dearest from the dead. Um… news flash cunt muscle, your dad's a pile of ashes."

"Excuse you shit lips," Ronnie raised the burning blade up into Anna's chin. Anna hissed, lifting her head as high as she could. "but why do you think I have you here?"

"Because you're a deranged child looking for revenge?"

"Don't get me wrong, I thought long and hard about getting revenge on you and those two boys of yours for what you did to my father." She twisted the tip of the blade into Anna's chin, causing the first drop blood to drip down the hot blade so it sizzled in the silence of the room. "But as appealing as that sounded, I needed to get daddy back. So I grabbed the next girl that came in our house and took her body-"

"Ya know, you'd think you'd choose a girl who's a bit older then you." Anna cut in, the blade cut deeper into her skin every time she opened her mouth but she just couldn't resist. "I mean, your daddy wanted me because he wanted someone more grown up. Jeez, he didn't even want your childish mind possessing me while he did the deed."

"Shut up."

"Yet you pick a girl… what? Two years older then you?"

"I said shut up?"

"Possess me for gods sake but c'mon, that's just sad."

Ronnie shoved the knife up into Anna's chin in one swift push from her hand. The knife wasn't as hot as it could have been but still cooked the flesh it touched. The blade cut through Anna's chin to pin her tongue on the roof of her mouth. Anna's body moved with the thrust of the knife, causing her to go on tip toe. The cuffs around her wrists pulled against the movement and the spikes ripped at her skin. The poison worked through her body immediately, turning her stomach into nothing but knots of pain, her vision fuzzy. She thought fast enough to slump back to the wall and let herself slide down so she fell in a sitting position instead of toward the little girl. Her thoughts became blurred as the poison traveled through her blood stream. Ronnie held Anna's head up by the hilt of the blade in her chin and laughed.

"What's the matter Anna? I thought you had something to say."

Anna rolled her eyes up to look at Ronnie's smug face. It took her several minutes to focus enough to stand back up, lifting her chin off the blade. Her legs felt wobbly beneath her but she still stood tall. She tried her best to heal the wound but it seemed to be taking forever.

"C'mon now. I know you have something to say now say it."

It hurt her when she opened her mouth but did her best not to show it. "Someone doesn't like facing the truth."

"And what truth is that exactly?" Ronnie asked, flicking the lighter back on and bringing the blade to rest just above it.

Anna stared down at the knife and pushed away the smart comment she was about to say. "Never mind… So you want daddy back, he's ashes sweet heart, its impossible." Her words were a bit slurred from the wound in her chin and mouth.

"Don't be so naïve Anna. Do you really think people only tried raising the dead from a corpse? All you need is their remains."

"His remains are ashes."

"Those ashes are still his remains. I've done enough sacrifices to get those ashes back into bones, and those bones into flesh and meat. Now I just need him to come alive, which is the hard part. That's where you come in. The life of a human isn't strong enough to raise one from the dead. So I did my own hunting, but even you vampires aren't a great candidate. The most I got out of killing you fang faces was a breath for my father. Then he stilled and lay dead again. But one of your fellow vampires tried to plead for his life saying he wasn't the strongest of his kind and it would be useless, so I started working my way up the chain of power and found you."

"Why…" Anna was furious. Last time a fellow hunter taught Ronnie how to use a lighter, which had caused her hell, and now a fellow vampire had to teach the little twit that there's a power scale among them. Fools.

"Why what?" Ronnie asked.

Anna dismissed her thoughts on how stupid people could be and realized something else. "Why here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I killed your father back in Florida, your in San Diego now."

"This body was on vacation, I just followed the family it came along with."

"The family? Did you kill them?" Anna scowled.

"I killed the mother and brother. That was fun, and refreshing."

"Your twisted."

"I know, but I did keep the father alive."

"You just got a thing for fathers don't you?"

"He wants his baby girl back, so I promised him if he helped me bring sacrifices to get my daddy back, he'd get his little girl back."

"And the fool believed you?"

"People will believe anything if their life's at stake."

"Tell me about it… So I'm guessing this is the families house and he's the one that picked me up from the club."

"Your so smart." Ronnie said sarcastically.

"And your just so cuddly." Anna squinted her face and shrugged her shoulders when she said it.

"You should really be careful how you talk to me. Daddy's not here to yell at me if I hurt you. And your boys aren't here to help you out either."

"Yeah, see… why would I be careful? I wasn't scared of you the first time we met, why would I be now?"

"Because now I know what you are Anna. I know I can hurt you, over and over and over again, and you wont die."

"Too much of this blood and I will die."

"But I need you for the ritual, so there will be no dying tonight. Just a whole lot of fun."

"Yeah… your idea of fun is torture for whoever your playing with. Literally."

"Well, its fun for me."

"Oh bite me."

"Its an option, I can do whatever I want to you and you wont die, all you gotta do is make sure you don't rip up your wrists with those spikes and you should be fine."

"So, you torture me and I stand perfectly still and let you… sounds like a plan. What game are we playing?" Anna slumped forward, upset with the situation and how she could do nothing about it.

"Doctor." Ronnie answered, she thrust the sizzling hot blade into Anna's chest and yanked it down until the blade met with Anna's pants.

Anna held in her screams and immediately focused on healing her wounds but she felt like her energy had been drained. All she could do was keep herself standing perfectly still as Ronnie shredded through Anna's flesh with a molten hot blade cooking her skin. She refused to scream for Ronnie's pleasure, but the little girl got her pleasure from seeing the streams of tears rolling down the older woman's face.

* * *

Dean gasped and hit the floor hard, clutching at his stomach in pain. Sam and Charlene ran to his side, dropping on their knees to see what was wrong with him.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam shook his brother.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Charlene asked, running a hand down the side of his face.

Dean opened his mouth to respond but instead he screamed, his back arching with the force of it. Tamika pushed Sam and Charlene out of her way and kneeled beside Dean, running her hands down his body.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"It's Anna." Tamika started to explain, "He's feeling what she's feeling. Something is hurting her."

"Make it stop." Dean managed to squeeze out before another scream tore from his throat.

"I cant, you have to close off the connection."

Dean shook his head no as he started to punch the hardwood floor.

"What do you mean no?!" Tamika growled.

"I cant." Dean breathed.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't know how." Sam answered. "Anna did the blocking, he did the breaking down."

"That's just great." Charlene shook her head.

"Well try to talk to her. Tell her to block it."

Dean focused on his connection with Anna despite the pain that seemed to come wave after wave into his body. He caught flashes of where she was and felt his knees shoot pain up his legs as Anna fell to her own knees in pain. He saw the little girl smiling in a mask of Anna's blood. He felt the burning blade slash at his left arm till Anna's own arm was practically flayed open. The blade never ceased, the girl never stopped, and the pain just kept coming. The knife came down again and again, cutting up Anna's skin in a frenzy. Dean cried where he lay, unable to scream from the slash in his throat, or Anna's throat.

"Dean!!! Separate yourself!!!" Tamika's voice was distant. "Pull back or something! You're bleeding!"

Anna's body swayed on her knees, her pupils dilating.

"Dean your bleeding! Stop trying to contact her!" Sam yelled

Anna's body jerked backward into the wall as Ronnie plunged the no longer hot knife straight through her body and into the stone wall. She swore through all the tears and pain she could hear everyone yelling around her, but she was to unfocused.

Sam and Charlene wiped at the appearing blood on Dean's neck and arms, his clothes had suddenly run red with blood seconds after he had closed his eyes to try to reach Anna. They wiped at the blood but found no wound beneath it, yet Dean's skin still spilled it out none the less.

Thoughts and sounds ran through Anna's head to fast to decipher, so she focused on the only thing she could. Not to tug on the blades. If Ronnie didn't stop, she knew she hadn't need to worry about the dead mans blood to kill her, she'd already be dead.

"Dean your bleeding!" Someone's voice screeched.

Anna's eyes shot open, unaware that she had even closed them in the first place. She searched around the room as the blade cut at her face but found no one. She leaned up against the wall as hard as her weak body could and focused. The screams came more clearly then before and the image of Dean covered in blood froze her. His breathing was shallow and he hardly moved in his spot. She opened her eyes and looked down at her shredded body, she was nothing but a mess of raw meat. But even with all that flesh out and open, none of it bled. All her blood lay at her feet or on Ronnie's face and body. She closed her eyes again, ignoring the blade as much as possible and focused again.

"_Dean?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" _She paused as Ronnie ran the blade over her rib cage and broke through the bone. Dean twitched in his spot. _"I'm cutting you off, tell Sam its Ronnie."_ He grunted and Anna took that as an okay. She used her last bit of strength to seal up their connection, she thought she was going to faint when it was done, but she didn't. Instead, her vampire came out.

Anna stilled for a few seconds as Ronnie tore into her chest with her fingers now. Saying some nonsense about checking her heart beat and for Anna to take a deep breath. Anna hated playing doctor as a kid, and couldn't hate it anymore now. She froze in her spot as her wavy black hair straightened and her eyes glowed with blue fire. What was left of her tanned skin paled to a pure white. Her fingers stretched out, claws forming out of her beautiful hands. Her mouth felt like it was being torn apart, she had thought for a second that Ronnie shoved the blade into her chin again but realized it was her fangs. Her entire mouth lined with rigid sharp teeth, her two main vampire teeth extending out of her mouth to lap over her bottom lip. Her blue flames seemed to spill into her pupils and into the veins of her eyes so that it was just an ice blue glow where her human eyes had been. Her two fangs glowed with the blue fire as she snapped at Ronnie like a rabid dog.

Ronnie tumbled backward as Anna's fangs snapped at her face. She fell to the floor startled. Anna stood on all floor, thrusting her body toward the little girl, hissing and growling as the chains in the wall refrained her from feeding. Every time the chains cut into her wrists her glow dimmed just a little, almost unnoticeable. Ronnie stared at the red mess lunging its body toward her and worried she'd break the chains. Then she smiled.

"Daddy would have never wanted you before if he knew what you are." She laughed, turning away and making her way back up the stairs. "We'll finish playing when you calm down a bit."

* * *

"God he smells yummy." Charlene said, staring down at Dean.

Sam glared at Charlene and she flinched under the weight of his gaze.

"Sorry! But he does."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked Tamika.

"I don't know, I never saw that before."

When Dean had passed out after the incident, Sam and Charlene had washed him in a hot bath and lay him in his bed. Well, Charlene did most of the washing, Sam just helped carry him everywhere and spoke to his brother trying to will him to wake up. They washed the blood off him but as Charlene dried him she noticed how he still spilled blood out of his pores in some spots, so they kept a few wet, hot wash cloths next to him and wiped away the blood whenever they saw it. Dean looked pretty pale in his red silk sheets, only reminding everyone how much blood he lost. Tamika sat silent in the corner of the room and drifted off to sleep after a while.

"Whatever Dean felt mustn't have been worse for Anna." Charlene mumbled.

"What?" Sam looked up from his brothers face and tried to think about what she had just said.

"Dean only feels a portion of whatever pain Anna feels." Charlene explained. "Even with the connection wide open like that, he doesn't experience it as if it were himself."

Sam paled at the thought of how bad Anna was hurt for it to almost kill Dean. "What the hell is going on…?" He asked.

Dean stirred on the bed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean winced at the sound of Sam's voice, his head spinning with thoughts and images of what had happened. He felt weaker then he ever felt before but anything was better then what he had felt second before…_Or was it minutes. How long have I been out?_ He thought.

Sam read his brothers face and said, "You've been unconscious for a few hours."

Dean looked up at Sam and remember what Anna said. "Ronnie." He whispered, voice hoarse.

Charlene got up and fetched Dean some water to help clear his throat. He took a sip of the water and realized how thirsty he was. He downed the glass of water in seconds and asked for another. He went through six cups of water before his thirst stopped and he turned back to Sam.

"Ronnie, Anna said its Ronnie."

Sam stopped breathing.

"Who's Ronnie?" Charlene asked.

Sam let out the breath he was holding and paled before he said, "Dean, Ronnie is dead, we burned her bones."

"It's Ronnie." Dean said as a matter-of-fact.

"Who's Ronnie?" Charlene asked again.

Tamika fluttered her eyes open at the sound of everyone's voices and sat up straight.

"Ronnie's a ghost we hunted a few months back." Dean answered, watching Sam's face.

"I burned her bones." Sam said surely.

Dean's head ran with the thoughts that he had heard in Anna's head before she had shut down their connection.

"Not all of them."

"What do you mean, I burned her and her father."

"Someone want to explain what your talking about?" Charlene asked, getting angry.

Sam filled her in on the hunt since he was with Anna throughout most of it, then Dean followed with the discussion that Anna and Ronnie had moments before they decided to play doctor. Sam frowned when he found out he missed a bone and that Anna had to go through another torture session with their good ol' pal Ronnie. At least last time they shared the pain, much different from how she had with Dean, but they had each other to help the other get through it all. Charlene spent a good amount of time telling Sam this was all his fault until Dean snapped on her to shut up and that if she took care of the problem before they arrived it all could have been avoided. Tamika waited patiently for everyone to shut up before she threw in her two cents worth.

"I can find out where she is." Tamika said calmly. Everyone turned to face her, their faces angry from yelling at one another.

"How?" Dean asked, climbing out of bed and finding himself in nothing but a pair of his boxers. He made his way to his duffel bag as he listened to the witch.

"If Ronnie is a ghost, a spirit, I can find her. I'm a witch remember. Sam, show me where she cut you."

Sam unbuttoned his shirt and slid one side of it down over his shoulder to reveal a long scar the size of his hand over his left nipple. Charlene stared at the wound and then the rest of what he revealed in awe. A bit angry that she had sent him away from the building the night of the orgy.

Tamika walked across the room and placed her delicate fingers on the mound of scar that Ronnie had made. She focused on it, swaying on her feet as she tracked the source that harmed him. She saw the little girl prepping up the sacrificial circles, wiping her blood stained clothes on the rod at the center of all the circles. The blood smeared red, but once it was covered in nothing but blood, it burst into blue flames that left sparks of blue fire cascading down the sides of the circle like a veil.

"She's prepping the sacrificial sight with Anna's power." Tamika said, still focusing. "I'm going to track similar wounds she has caused through yours, this may hurt." She warned.

Sam winced and groaned as Tamika shoved her manicured nails into the mound of scar. He tightened his face in thin lines as she ripped open the scar with her finger nails. Once his blood seeped out of the now freshly open wound, she smeared her fingers in the blood and wiped it along the rest of the length of the scar. Faces of dead bodies flashed before her eyes, there were so many that she had to stop smearing his blood not nearly halfway to the other end of the scar.

"My god…" She breathed.

Dean and Charlene moved up beside her and asked, "What?" at the same time.

"She must have killed over a thousand people…"

"Keep looking for Anna." Sam said.

Tamika did as she was told and smeared the blood all the way to the end of his scar, tears trailing down her face as she saw all the children she had killed in the last few months. She stopped when she saw something glowing in her vision, amazingly, Anna wasn't the last person the girl had wounded.

"Oh dear lord." Tamika breathed. "What has she done?" She asked, staring at Anna's mutilated body.

"What?", "What's wrong?", "What do you see?" The three of them asked.

Anna thrashed in her chains, yanking at them but her blue flames just kept dimming. Her body was a mess of dry raw meat, and Tamika knew just from how dry her flesh was and how loud her screams were that Anna was starving.

"She's in the basement of some old house in the middle of the woods, just off to the left of the stream about sixty miles away from the murder sight." Tamika took her hand off of Sam's chest and faced Charlene. "She's not… herself."

"What do you mean?" Charlene asked.

"Her true vampire came out."

Charlene swallowed so hard that Sam and Dean flinched.

"I cant control her like that."

"I don't think any of us can." Sam whispered.

Dean's lips curled at the corners of his mouth so that he was barely smiling. "I think I can."


	9. Laugh, Because I'm Winning

**So basically its been forever since i updated and i cant say how sorry i am for that. IDK what it was but its taken me a year since moving out of my old home to get the least bit inspired to write. I've been doing this chapter slowly, basically one sentence a day until finally, the other day i had a wave of thoughts for this chapter come spilling out the brain lol. You can probably tell where in this chapter i actually got into my element, hopefully the rest is pretty okay. Sorry for the long ass wait.  
****

* * *

Laugh, Beacuse I'm Winning**

"How?" Charlene asked doubtfully.

"Well, alone I cant. But with you two," Dean opened his arms to Charlene and Tamika, "We can control her."

"Are you kidding me? She's too strong in that form, she'll kill us in seconds."

"Not if Tamika can hold her still."

"There's no way I'm getting that close to her." Tamika said, holding up her hands as if the thought alone was too dangerous.

Dean shook his head, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Just listen. When I'm close to Anna I can control her to an extent. She'll take some of my humanity, she's done it before."

"It kept her from killing us in the woods." Sam added.

"Exactly." Dean agreed.

"Yeah, but was she in this bad a shape last time?" Charlene asked.

"No, but we have seen her close to this. She wasn't as bad, but even then she refused to feed from us and drain us dry."

"Not until we let her at least." Sam jumped in, "If she can gain enough humanity from you to even reach the state she had been in at that hotel, she'd be tame enough to control herself from killing us."

"Even then you wont be able to get too close to her." Tamika shook her head. "It'd be too tempting for her."

"You said you cant get too close to her right?" Dean asked.

"She'll bite my throat off."

"You don't have to, just hold her with your…" Dean searched for a word but settled for making a hand motion, mimicking the way Sam looked when he kept blowing up chairs.

"Oh." Tamika said in realization. "You should have said that in the first place. I can do that."

"Good."

"What if she cant?" Sam asked. "I'm not saying your not strong enough," he assured Tamika, "I just mean… what if things go wrong? Anna's strong both physically and metaphysically."

"We're going to need you to get close to her." Dean turned to Charlene. "If you hold her down physically while Tamika does her thing, she'll be forced to split her concentration on the both of you holding her down."

"Then what? We hold her like that till she dies?" Charlene growled. "Holding her there will only force her to use the last bit of strength left in her."

"No, it'll give Sam and me the chance to feed her a few bags of blood without her biting our hands." Dean stated.

"I don't like it." Charlene shook her head.

"She's your sister." Sam said.

Charlene gave him a look to watch what and how he said things. Her upper lip curled over her fangs as she hissed at him. "I said I don't like it! I didn't say I wasn't going to help."

"How many bags do you think will be enough?" Tamika asked.

"A lot." Dean kneeled down beside the bed and opened the mini fridge, yanking out all the bags of blood.

* * *

Anna thrashed in her chains, yanking at the metal without a care. Her body ached with pain, her mind screaming for something to feed on. She could smell the body Ronnie possessed as the little girl walked her way back into the house. She thrashed harder, the cement wall making protesting sounds as little cracks formed against it. Someone else was in the house, deep down Anna knew it was the father, but what was taking control of her could care less. She could smell the old man two floors up, the tears he shed making the air salty as she breathed in. He smelled so good, so pathetic and scared. Her thirst built up with each passing second. There was so much blood to be had, so much thirst to satisfy. She was so hungry.

* * *

"You heard me! Get your ass downstairs and check up on her." Ronnie yelled.

"She'll kill me." The man pleaded. "Please, she's too hungry. Listen to her."

Anna's screams echoed through the house, ripping at their ears like paper cuts.

"If you go down there and keep her company, she wont scream so damn much." Ronnie yelled over the sounds of hunger. "She's just lonely. She cant hurt you anyway." Ronnie assured him. "She's lost all her blood, you've seen how weak the others were after such treatment, just because she's yelling loud doesn't mean she can do any harm. Its all her strength has left to give her. It doesn't take much to scream." Ronnie lied. "Just go keep her company. I still got a few things to prep for the sacrifice. I can hear her damn screams all the way over there. Now go!"

The man just stared at her, wincing with the next burst of screams. Ronnie reached down at the kneeling man and caressed the side of his face. "She's the last one, then you'll have your precious daughter back. But if a passerby comes down that road and hears her screams they'll be more deaths. And if I somehow die because of it, your daughter dies with me."

The man swallowed so hard Ronnie actually saw the lump travel down his throat. He got up reluctantly and made his way down to the basement.

* * *

Anna's eyes went wild as the smell of the father and Ronnie grew closer and closer. The moment they walked through the door at the top of the stairs, Anna silenced, crouching into a striking position.

"See, I told you. She just needed some company." Ronnie assured him, shoving him to go down the steps.

Anna's thoughts were inhuman. Growls of hunger filled her head, thoughts of hot liquid sliding down her throat made her impatient. A soft growl spilled from her lips as the creaks of the stairs told her they were descending. A smile spread across her lips as the two of them came into view, the man clearly frightened.

Ronnie stood behind the man, urging him forward.

"See how quite she is now?" Ronnie asked, the smell of cold metal filling Anna's nostrils.

Anna's smile quickly turned into a snarl at the little girl. The man froze in his spot.

"It's okay Barry, she just doesn't like me all that much. That looks for me, not you." Ronnie coaxed him forward, throwing Anna a smile as she raised the knife up to the back of the man's neck without him noticing. "Anna, are you hungry? Will you calm down if I feed you something?"

Anna fought with herself, her human mind screaming at her vampire that the man didn't deserve to die, even if it weren't by their own hand. She tried to force herself to say no, to make Ronnie leave the man alone, but it was futile. Her vampire rose its head, revealing its mouthful of fangs in a mischievous smile. Ronnie smiled back.

"You stay right here while I give her something to eat." Ronnie told Barry. She raised up on tip toe, brining the knife from the back of his neck to the front, slicing his throat open so fast that he looked startled as his blood spilled out of his neck. Anna thrashed forward, trying to catch the spray of blood but failing. Ronnie kicked the back of his knees so that he fell forward, grabbed him by the hair and dragged his squirming body a few more feet before she threw him into Anna's grasp.

"I don't need him anymore anyway."

Anna ravaged the man's body, licking and sucking from his throat as the warmth of his life spilled out of him by the second. She bit down into his throat, ripping a chunk of meat out of the way as she dug her face into his neck for more blood. Ronnie laughed from where she stood, pleased with the sight before her. Anna's claws scratched and yanked at flesh as she made more wounds, peeling the guys skin off. She licked every inch of his now skinless body, getting every drop of blood off of him before she kicked him aside to lick and roll in the blood on the floor. Her body soaking up every drop of liquid.

"Well done Anna Marie. I couldn't have done any better." Ronnie applauded.

Anna looked up from where she was knelt, her voice coming out deeper then normal, her body healing just a little with each word.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you see what I do to you." She laughed, her blood stained teeth gleaming with the glow of her eyes, her blue flame covered fangs growing brighter.

Ronnie frowned, scowling at the vampire in front of her.

"Have a care with what you say Anna Marie, your life is in my hands."

Anna laughed louder this time, crouching back down as she tugged at the chains again. Ronnie jumped as Anna lunged toward her, only to watch the vampire get yanked back by the chains. She rolled her eyes, aggravated, and turned away.

"I'll be back later, I still have some more things to do before I kill you."

"Come back soon dear, I'm still hungry." Anna smiled, thrashing at the chains.

* * *

Dean's throat felt hot as he drove the Impala down the long rode, he scratched at his neck, coughed repeatedly to get the feeling to go away.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Dean scratched his throat again. "I don't think we're going to have too much of a problem with Anna."

"What do you mean?" Charlene asked from the back seat.

"I mean she's fed. I can feel the blood going down her throat."

"I thought she shut down the connection between you two." Tamika stated from behind him.

Dean smiled. "I broke it down a little."

"Dean-" Sam started.

"I rather try to calm her down from miles away then when we're standing in front of her." He opened his mouth, stretching his jaw open awkwardly. "That feels so weird."

"Turn left in here." Tamika ordered, pointing at a hidden driveway.

They turned into the driveway, traveling a few minutes in silence till the house came into view. The house looked like a large shed, vines growing up the sides of the house. It looked abandoned, like no one had been living there for a few months. They stepped out of the car, Charlene freezing the moment the door swung open.

"You know the plan." Dean urged everyone out of the car, making his way to the front of the steps quietly.

"Don't do that." Charlene placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't try to sneak up on her. She can smell us, she knows we're here. Sneaking up on her will only piss her off more." She said, opening the door to the house.

* * *

Anna could smell everyone out side, smell the dead flesh of Charlene, the magic of the witch, and the human blood of the boys. The witch would be a treat, blood coated with magic in every drop. Anna's throat ached with her thirst. Her body shook with her need, muscles tensing as she heard the door at the top of the stairs slowly open. The combined scents of all four of them sent her mind racing, pleading and willing them to descend the stairs faster.

"Stop it Anna Marie." Charlene's voice coaxed. She watched as her best friend made her way down the stairs, she would be no meal, no true blood to be had of the brunette. "I can feel your thirst, stop protruding that feeling." Charlene glared as she took the last step off the stairs.

Anna just stared, fighting with herself not to growl at the other vampire. She flashed her glowing blue fangs, forcing herself not to speak words of disgust as her vampire struggled to open her mouth.

"_I thought you were stronger then this."_ Dean's voice echoed.

"_Get out of my head!"_ One part of Anna screamed.

"_We brought you blood Anna."_

"_Go away Dean, I cant control it." _The smooth defeated voice of Anna's human self pleaded.

"_You can do this Anna, I know you can."_

"_No I cant! We are too hungry!"_

"_Anna-"_

"_Get out of my head!" _The voice changed into a growl.

Dean stopped descending as the voice screamed in his head. Ravage thoughts ripped across his mind.

"Stop it!" Tamika growled, running down the steps to help Dean.

"Let's just do this." Sam ordered, making his way down the steps.

"Do what?" Anna asked, crouching as close to the floor as she could.

Charlene walked closer to the chained Anna, her eyes glowing a bright orange that had nothing to do with her human side. Anna's eyes glowed bright blue, swirling to life as the other vampire took a fighting stance. Charlene's claws formed out of her long fingers, her own curly hair straightening out as the white glow of her vampire skin spread throughout her body. Her dark features seemed harsh against the pure whiteness of her flesh. Sam and Dean had to look away, Tamika stared in awe.

Anna tilted her head to the side, giving Charlene a considering look.

"Lucian always said you were prettier in true form then in human form." Anna smiled, "Must really rack your brain that you look better as a monster. Either way, you cant take me on Charlene. Even in this form you are only a small portion of my strength."

"I know that Anna Marie, but I'm not here to fight you dear sister."

"What are you here for then darling? Surely your not going to let me loose. To feed upon these mortals."

"No."

"Then what? And please don't say to help me, I'm just fine the way I am. I don't need help from a second rate leader. You wouldn't even be Master of this city if I hadn't killed all the others."

"Maybe not but I'm still the master of this city and protect my own thrown."

"Protect your own thrown?" Anna laughed, lifting her body up to stand straight and peer at Charlene. "Due tell me when your thrown was last threatened?" She stared at Charlene for several seconds before clicking her tongue in a tsking manor. "No one will ever threaten the thrown of this city Charlene. They are too afraid of the consequences for taking out my only sister. Though, as my human self has receded, I'm tempted to take you out myself. After all, your not my real sister. Its not even in our nature to protect our siblings. Just a human flaw that tends to carry on through the change in some of us."

"I suppose that flaw has escaped your change?" Charlene asked.

"Yes, when I'm free that is. My sweet and retarded human self needs to learn a few facts about survival."

"She's lived this long." Sam interjected.

Anna turned her attention towards his tall, towering form. Sniffing in the air, tasting the sweet scent of his blood at the back of her throat. She studied his body, taking in every curve of his chest, every bump of muscle. Searching for it, searching for the fresh wound with such intensity that Sam shifted from one foot to the other.

"She's lived this long because of me." Her eyes seemed pinned to his chest, her pupils dilating. Her eyes followed the very slight bump beneath the cloth of his shirt, stroking the wound in her mind. "Every time she was close to dying, or trapped, or in any other life threatening scenario, it was me who she let loose. My mind is what she tapped into to figure out the big bad whatever she was hunting's next step. It was my instincts that got her out of the way of the big nasty's. And when it was really hopeless," Anna's eyes burned into his chest as she took another whiff of the sweet metallic scent emitting from his body. "like today, I was the one who was let loose. She lives because of me."

"She lives because she's a good hunter." Dean said, opening a cooler full of cold blood.

Anna didn't bother turning her attention away from Sam, she was too focused on the burning in her throat and the scent of his blood to even think about staring down Dean. Unless he cut open a fresher wound then the one on Sam's chest, he wasn't of importance. She responded to him anyway.

"And why exactly do you think she's a good hunter Dean? It couldn't possibly be human instinct and impulses that kept her alive so long. She is what I am, a vampire. Vampires are beyond humans in so many way. How else could she have survived so many of the demons and monsters she's hunted for so long? We are what we are, demons of a sort. Demons who've found a better way of possessing humans without having to give up the pretty body after an exorcism. She's lived through her demonic hunts because she's a different type of demon. Using her own murderous, demonic thoughts to help her think like what ever she's hunting. Putting herself in their shoes,." Anna smiled, glancing at Dean for a quick second. "Actually, I should say putting them in her shoes since she treats them as if she was the hunt."

"It must kill you to be trapped inside her while she goes around saving people." Tamika stepped in front of Sam, blocking Anna's view of him.

"She thinks she's doing good, saving her soul by saving others. So naïve." She rolled her eyes at the thought of Anna's good deeds and frowned when a new scent of cold blood filled the air. She glanced at Dean with the opened bag of blood that he no doubt was going to try to force down her throat.

"Do you really think I'm going to just let you feed that crap to me?" Anna hissed.

"No, we don't." Tamika took a step forward, thrusting her hands forward as if trying to shove something heavy out of her way.

Anna stumbled backwards with the force of Tamika's power crushing against her chest, forcing her to take one step closer to the wall every few seconds. She fought against it, pushing at that metaphysical line with almost every drop of supernatural power that kept her dead body walking.  
"Charlene, now." Tamika groaned, sweat beginning to build just beneath her hair line.

Charlene moved across the room in what looked like one giant leap, smashing her body against Anna's in an attempt to pin her up against the wall. Anna fought back, shoving against both Charlene and Tamika, but was losing ground with each passing second. She was under nourished and chained with four individuals doing all they could just to back her into a corner. She didn't like that one bit.

Dean focused on Anna's angry face and tried to click into her head. All he needed was for the Anna he knew to peek out just enough for them to be able to feed her, to get her back to the way she was.

"_Anna, c'mon. You gotta try to control yourself."_

"Get out of my head!" She screamed, taking a step forward against both Charlene and Tamika.

"_Just a little Anna, just enough to let us push you to the wall so we can feed you."_

"You want me to feed? Fine!" Anna growled, wrapping her arms around Charlene.

Anna threw down her shields, letting Tamika thrust her up against the wall but held onto Charlene for the ride. Tamika felt a sudden emptiness in her mind, her body falling forward with all the strength she had put into trying to pin Anna up. The wall shook with the impact of the two vampires crashing against it, Anna's body actually fitting into the stoned wall like she was sinking into a bed.

Sam took several running steps towards the two vampires before Dean stopped him. Tamika got to her feet in time to see Anna let go of Charlenes limp body, two small red dots decorating her neck.

"She recently fed… on werewolf by the taste of it." Anna licked a thin line of blood off of her lips and kicked Charlene's side. "Why the hell doesn't good me even drink werewolf blood? Their not human. You'd think she'd give herself some kind of a yummy snack."

"Charlene!" Tamika exclaimed.

"Keep your focus!" Dean reminded.

"Oh relax darling, she's not dead yet. Though, give her another hour and she will be. No blood to recharge whatever it is that keeps us going and bye bye vampy." She titled her head when she stared down at Charlene and shrugged. "I didn't drain her completely though. Left just enough to keep her alive and able to feel those horrible hunger pangs. A nice slow painful death. Those are always fun."

"You son of a bitch." Sam hissed.

"A priestess actually. My mother was a priestess before Lucian sent me on her. Though I can see how you confused the two."

"Tamika, do you have her pinned down?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, she's not fighting me. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to hold her down if she decides to fight back."

"So, which one of you are ballsy enough to come get Charlene and see if the witch is strong enough to hold me down?"

No one answered.

"Your just gunna stand there and watch her die?" She watched Sam and Dean exchange a worried glance but got no answer from either of them. "Well, aren't you all just a bunch of heroes. Oh wait, your not. That's why you're here isn't it?" She shook her head disapprovingly, sliding her back down the wall until she was in a sitting position with her knees bent up, one chained arm propped up on her knee. She flicked her fingers, her nails making a clicking sound every time they hit. She glanced at Tamika and smiled.

"Well arent you just a little moocher. Letting me sit and get all comfortable now that the Master vampire is down for the count. The moment she dies, I'm in charge. But you already knew that didn't you?"

Sam and Dean glanced at Tamika, a look of confusion on their face.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"If Charlene dies, I'm the new Master in town. In charge of all the bag popping, cold blood sucking, pathetic vampires that she has protection from. She's letting me get comfortable while we all talk ourselves to death so that she doesn't piss me off more then she already has, but holding me down non the less incase you two morons come up with a way to get Charlene away from me. You do know I'm still going to kill you witch. It's a little too late for sucking up."

"Tamika, she cant have any leverage." Dean warned her.

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you." Anna chuckled. "You all expect way too much from little old me."

"What exactly do you think we expect?" Sam asked.

"Oh c'mon. Miss black magic over there expects me to let all this go, forgive and forget. This way when I get out of here I just might not kill her, or if I do kill her, then I kill her fast. You two pathetic hunters expect Anna to show her little halo and help you guys in taming me. Then what? We all go after Ronnie dearest because she's the big bad monster on today's menu?"

"Yeah, basically." Dean answered.

"You know, the two of you are suppose to hunt the big bad evils yet your walking around with a ticking time bomb as your guide. Ronnie's nothing, she's a minion for the evil side of the world, other then that she's completely disposable. You might as well be stepping on ants."

Charlene groaned where she lay, twisting her body awkwardly as the pain built up in her body. Anna smirked and reached over, grabbing Charlene by the hair and yanked her into her lap where she pet those long soft curls like she would a cat.

"I on the other hand, like most other demons, corrupt. Evil doesn't kill, they don't torture… unless for fun of course, and call themselves the worse thing on the planet. Evil corrupts, it blackens every heart and soul it comes across. You have no idea of what I am, of what kind of evil you've been getting cozy with over the past few months. The souls I've burned out of the bodies with the heat of those infamous flames of hell, leaving their souls burnt and black and hungry for blood vengeance that they search for by sucking it out of the necks of the poor pathetic victims that cross their paths." Anna looked down at Charlene as she spoke the next few words. "I'm the reckless kind of evil, going straight for the bloody mess of things, turning whoever I saw fit for this curse. Draining the life out of my victims and watching them squirm with their last fighting breath to get away from me, keeping them chained in basements for months at a time incase I get lazy enough not to go out for a real hunt and make them pick which one of them should die first. You ever throw a group of people in one room and give them the knowledge that they were going to die one by one. Give them a weapon and they'll choose who gets to feed you on their own. Nothing like watching your meal get slaughtered by someone else in a battle to survive. Basically, I keep it simple." Anna smiled down at her fellow vampire, a look of approval dawning on her face. "Charlene on the other hand likes to make it complex. She's never reckless, everything's always thought out. Precise. And never got her hands dirty." She looked up at Tamika, tilting her head to the side in question. "Do you know what she use to do witch?"

Sam and Dean glanced at Tamika, unsure of where this was all heading.

"No." Tamika answered.

Anna squinted at the witch, pouting her lips in disapproval. "Lying is a sin you know."

"I'm not-"

"Why don't you tell them the kind of evil they've been housed up with for the past few days Tamika. I know you know all of Charlene's dirty little secrets, and you know what they say. Secrets, secrets are no fun until you share with everyone." She sung the last part in a childish tone, curling a strand of Charlene's hair around her index finger. "Let them decide who's the bigger evil they should be going after in this night."

"What are going on about?" Sam questioned.

"Past is past Anna Marie, there's no reason to bring it up." Tamika argued.

"Oh but there is." Anna switched her gaze to Dean, "I can hear Dean contemplating in his head how to get Charlene out of my grasp. Don't you think he has a right to know what he's about to risk his life for? The kind of person our sweet little master vampire really is."

Dean shifted from one foot to the other, glancing back and forth between Anna and Tamika before settling on Charlene.

"Tell us." Dean demanded.

"No, I know what your doing Anna and its not going to work." Sam hissed.

"I'm simply trying to reveal the truth."

"Your trying to split us up."

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how you and your brother decide to use the information."

"It's not going to work, we're not going to turn on each other."

"Who said anything about turning on each other darling? You'd simply be choosing your own safety over another's. Survival of the fittest."

"No." Sam growled.

"Oh please, if I wanted to turn you fools against each other it'd be done by now. I'd make you feel so paranoid and angry that your big brother wouldn't have any other choice but to kill you."

"Why haven't you?" Dean asked.

"There's no fun in that."

"She's got something planned," Tamika took a step forward to stand beside Dean, "can you get inside her head?"

"Uh uh, uh… I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take a peek and you might see some images that will make you go insane dear boy."

Charlene twitched in pain, a soft groan bringing everyone's attention back to her.

"You don't have much time left to help her, it's up to you whether you want to find out if she's worth the risk or not."

"Tamika." Dean turned to her in question, "What did she do?"

"Dean-" Sam started to protest.

"Sam, we have a right to know. Anna's right, I'm not about to put you or me in danger for something that's a lost cause. Tamika, tell us now."

Tamika swallowed so hard that you could see the lump travel down her throat. "She… it was a long time ago."

"It was two years ago." Anna interjected. "No lies witch, let them make their own choice as you did yours."

"Charlene never turned anyone, she didn't like corrupting souls like that. She did things to people, forced them to do things."

"We don't have forever Tamika, get to the point." Anna groaned.

"Charlene was given a succubus under Lucian's rule, a toy for her to play with. Succubus's cant hurt vampires for some reason, something about what a vampire was truly meant for. Anyway, she used him to help her glamour people, make them feel things for others that they would normally be appalled by. She never turned anyone, she felt it wasn't true corruption, too easy and forgivable if the victim didn't want to become one of them while being turned.

Her and her lover had fun traveling the streets, finding families to prey on. All he had to do was touch them and they'd immediately be overwhelmed with lust. Making… making men become aroused by their own kids, making them rape their wives and children in alleys and Charlene would enhance whatever pleasure they were feeling by the act so that they had no doubt in their mind that that was what they had wanted to do. Charlene would feed on the frightened and traumatized children while Francis, her succubus, had his fun with the wife. Meanwhile, the man would most usually kill himself. Suicides a sin, an immortal sin. It guarantees a one way ticket to hell and she knew that, so she made sure to make people damn their own souls and have fun watching the show."

Sam and Dean stood with eyes too open to be nothing but shock, both unsure of how to respond or what to say.

"Do tell them about the amount of brothers she's damned." Anna encouraged,

Tamika shot her a dirty look but went on. "When that got boring a few centuries ago, her and Francis moved on to the next sin. Being homosexual back then was considered a sin against god, and she still thinks it is, so they would find brothers and do the same thing but make them do it in a public place where there were crowds to witness the act. Most of the time they were beaten to death by zealots before either of them could escape the spell, and the zealots souls would be damned for committing murder. Other times the brothers would be outcast from society and kill themselves for being ashamed of what they had done to one another. Some even… they sometimes…"

"Would keep at it like bunnies because they actually enjoyed it." Anna finished with a smile. "Why do you think she's so fascinated by you two? Two devishly handsome brothers doing such mighty fine work for the good side, oh how sweet it'd be to taint your souls with such guilt that would eat away at your being even knowing it was all her doing."

"Stop it." Tamika hissed. "She stopped that a long time ago."

"Two years does not count as long, especially when she's been doing it for over two hundred years." Anna snapped. "Now are you really willing to risk your life for her after finding out what she's done to so many little girls and boys, stealing their innocence using their father as the main tool? Knowing exactly what she sees in the two of you." Anna pointed at Sam and Dean. "I know you feel the way she watches you Sam, and I know you know its not because she's aroused by you."

Sam stood quite. Dean turned toward him, his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"She's been interested in turning us since we got here. I thought that was why she was so focused on me." Sam told Dean.

"She doesn't mean turning you in that way." Anna shrugged. "She's never turned anyone before. Turning for her is simply tainting your soul and forcing you to turn sides the moment you slit your wrists, or like some brothers, continue to partake in the act."

"It doesn't make a difference," Tamika began to plead. "She's helping you now, she stopped what she's done in the past. We have to help her."

"Yes, help her. Save her." Anna laughed. "Save her from the other monster in the room. Help her so that if I do whined up dying by Ronnie's sweet little hands there will be nothing standing in her way to do to you what she's perfected over the past couple centuries."

"She cant do that to either of you. She doesn't have a succubus to make you feel overwhelmed like she did the others."

"Stop lying Tamika, it doesn't suit you."

"Stop it Anna!" Tamika marched forward.

Anna cringed as her body was shoved against the wall by Tamika's will. Smiling and laughing at the witches sudden rage.

"How is your father doing love?" Anna chuckled. "I haven't seen dear old Francis since I had the fey glamour him into his own personal hell."

There was a metal click suddenly echoing in the room above Anna's constant laughter. Sam turned to Dean only to see his brother holding a handgun up to Tamika's face.

"This should be fun." Anna whispered.

* * *

**I already have ideas for the next chapter, but review wont hurt the flow of writing either lol. Tell me if i lost you or if its still going okay as far as my writing is considered. Thanks, hope it wasnt a waste of your time!!!**


	10. So Damn Fast

_Hey everyone! So it's been 4 years since I updated this story, or any other of my stories. My computer was crashing every 4 to 5 months so I kept losing my files and by the time I bought a new computer I just couldn't get back into the gist of things. But I've still been getting messages every now and then asking me to continue this story. So here ya go._

_

* * *

_

**So Damn Fast**

Everything happened so fast. Within seconds the table had turned and several things happened at once. Tamika's focus switched from Anna to Dean, the power and force she used on Anna was now focused on a very human body, Dean's. His body plummeted at Anna's feet where she caught him. Anna stood in liquid motion, her arms swooping Dean up and dropping Charlene off her lap. Her fangs found the warm curve of his neck and she fed. All of this happened too fast for Sam to have a chance to focus on his brother; his eyes were on the witch and his body hurdling forward to stop the present threat. He was inches away from the tackle he had aimed for when she did to him what she had with Dean.

Sam hit the brick wall beside Anna, his mind and body dazed from the impact. He looked up from his fallen position to where Anna stood with Dean wrapped up in her arms. Panic raced thru his veins with a cold chill to lift all the hairs on his body.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, reaching over for his brother.

Anna's head snapped back, hitting the stone wall behind her with so much force that Sam knew it wasn't her. He yanked Dean out of her arms and she let him, her focus on her own body. Tamika slammed Anna's head against the wall over and over, never taking a step toward her or away from her.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY FATHER, I WONT LET YOU TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT OF HIM!" She screamed, her hands jerking forward and back over and over matching the rhythm of Anna's head slamming against the wall. "

Sam pulled Dean away from the two of them, checking for a pulse. Dean tried to slap him away but the double vision he was now experiencing made it difficult.

Anna took the pain one slam at a time, waiting for her moment. Letting Dean's blood seep into the pores of her body and heel what was left to be healed. When the only pain she felt was that of what Tamika was inflicting Anna took control of her motions.

Tamika went wide eyed when Anna's head refused to be thrown back; she forced her hands forward, willing the vampire's body to obey her commands but Anna refused. She smiled at the witch; revealing blood coated fangs and raised her hands to her lips.

"What are you doing?"

Anna didn't speak, just opened her mouth the smallest amount before blood started to pour out from between her fangs and dribbled onto the cuffs around her wrists.

"What are you doing!" Tamika screamed.

Dean mumbled to Sam who had gotten the both of them to their feet and was leading them towards the stairs, "She's going to break the chains, she wants us to stay."

"Screw that, we're leaving."

"She'll catch us."

Sam looked at Dean in confusion. They couldn't just stay there while Anna got loose, but Dean was right. Anna was fast, they wouldn't even make it out of the house.

He two of them turned to watch the end of the show, hoping they'd make it out of there alive.

Anna spit the last of Dean's blood onto her left wrist and gave a light tug at the chains, the metal spikes on the inside dug into her flesh. Besides the initial pain there was no weakening of her body. The fresh blood had washed away the dead man's blood.

"Shit," Sam hissed, realizing what she had just done.

Anna yanked the chains in a fluid motion from the wall and went straight for Tamika. Tamika's eyes were wide enough that Sam and Dean could literally see the streak of white blur that was her pupils move from the middle of the room to the end of it. Anna's ravaged her body. Her fangs ripping in and out of the witches body while her arms played surgeon with the rest of her body. Arms tore from their sockets, hair ripped from scalp. Blood pooled and poured around them and the more loss of blood the quieter Tamika's screams became until the basement went silent. Anna pulled away from the body, and found herself staring at the blood on the floor around them. She dipped her fingers in it and licked them gently, turning her attention towards the two boys.

"You know how I know something is wrong with you Sam?" He didn't answer, just held onto his brother and stared. "You have that gift, but your blood doesn't taste anywhere as close to a real witch. It makes me wonder what you are. You're like that dessert that you love to eat but know is bad for your health."

"Thanks?" Sam tried to stay calm, but watching her dip her fingers in the puddle and licking them made him uneasy. He stood there and realized Dean was starting to carry his own weight.

"He's part of me Sam, I heal, he heals." Anna chuckled. "I wasn't going to kill him, I need him."

"For what?"

Dean found his voice to answer for her, "She hates Ronnie more than us."

"I need you two to help me off the bitch. She's an annoyance who thinks she can best me."

"Why? So you can best us?" Sam asked.

"No you boys are too much fun. Especially with this thing me and Dean got going here. That's not what I have in store for you." She felt something shift in her mind. "Stay out Dean!" She growled, and put up a block strong enough to keep him out of her head.

"Now, I give you my word that I won't hard either one of you if you just help with the grunt work before that bitch gets back. From the smell of her I won'[t have enough time to get it done by myself."

"Why should we believe you?" Dean asked.

"Listen," She stood from Tamika's body and walked over to Charlene, she kicked the other vampires head and it rolled from one side to the other, "hm that was faster than I thought." She shrugged it off, "I may be a monster but I keep my damn word. Demons of all sorts keep their word; otherwise there'd be no order among us. Going against our word usually means someone comes after us and although I doubt anyone will come after me for killing you, one mention of me going against what I've promised will travel the streets and no one of my kind will give me the light of day... or night. Take a peek stud," she let down her wall just enough for Dean to see the truth in what she was saying and she slammed the connection shut for the second time.

"She's telling the truth." Dean felt good enough to move away from his brother and stand on his own two feet. He looked at Sam with a question that Anna didn't need a connection to understand what he was asking.

"You know that whole enemy of your enemy crap? I think this applies to it. You got a free out here. You help me get this place in order before Ronnie gets back and I make sure you don't die and that bitch gets put under."

"What about the girl?" Sam asked.

"She gets put under." Anna repeated.

"No, not the little girl, just Ronnie."

"Your pushing it." Anna growled.

"You're not saying that's impossible. I assume it can be done."

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?"

"No deal then."

"Are you stupid?" Anna chuckled, "I could kill you right now."

"You need us."

"I need a lot of things but I manage without them."

Dean interjected, "We'll help if you give us your word that we are safe and that if the opportunity arises you get rid of Ronnie without hurting the girl. If it's too much of a hassle then don't bother."

Anna looked at Dean approvingly. Sam threw his two cents in that he wasn't okay with that but Anna ignored him. "Looks like your learning lover boy. You have my word. But once this is over, you have an hour to leave town before I start tracking you down for our own little game."

"Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

Sam and Dean helped Anna clean up the basement to get rid of the bodies and blood so that Ronnie wouldn't be suspicious when she came back down. Anna had dragged the bodies out in the yard out of sight while Sam and Dean rummaged the house for anything that would soak up the blood. The smell however was still pungent and Ronnie had noticed when she came back down to get her vampire sacrifice.

"Smells like a mass murder in here," Ronnie cooed.

"That would be my breath." Anna chuckled, "He was a very fat man. It'll take a while before the smell in that stomach of his really starts stinking up. Are we going to do this or not?" Anna asked.

While they spoke Dean tapped Sam's shoulder for his attention, and put his finger to his lip to keep him from talking. He didn't want Anna to hear. Sam furrowed his eyebrows but watched his brother try to mouth words with his hands, and a game of charades became their focus while Anna distracted the little girl.

Ronnie walked the small open space and moved closer to Anna. She kept her distance from the vampire but something was off, and when she realized what it was she screamed. The chains weren't connected to the walls, they were simply laying at Anna's feet going unnoticed due to girls curiosity of the smell.

Anna's body paled that grey ashy tone and her eyes swirled to life. She opened her mouth and let that blue flame pour out the tips of her fangs and walked toward Ronnie the moment the little girl turned to run up the stairs. Sam and Dean blocked the exit, their guns held up to the little girls face.

"Go ahead!" The girl screamed. "Kill me again! It's only a body!"

"So you can go back to that house and find another body? No no Ronnie dear, not this time." Anna chuckled. "See, I'm very bored of this. The whole 'my daddy loves me he's mine' crap is just bothersome and really gross. I mean I'm twisted sleeping with my own father? Not my style. And I really don't want to have to deal with you again." Anna walked up to her and caressed the girls face.

"I moved my bones, you won't find them, you can't get rid of me."

"I don't need your bones to get rid of your soul Ronnie, I just need fangs." Anna bent over and penetrated the girl's neck with the tips of her fangs. She let that blue fire pour into from her fangs into the girl's blood stream. The body twitched and jerked in her arms and Ronnie screamed as the flames burned her soul and spirit out of the body. The soul that didn't belong to the flesh melted at the touch of blue fire and Ronnie shrieked as what she was and had been for centuries slowly diminished and evaporated from the meat suit she had been possessing. When the body went limp Anna let go and let the body crumble to the floor. Dean grabbed the girl in his arms and Sam checked her pulse. Anna had kept her word, the girl was alive.

"I kept my word, now run." Anna stared at them seriously.

Dean turned in his spot and fished for his phone, trying to balance the littler girl.

"You're right," Dean said, "You are a ticking time bomb."

When he flicked open the phone Sam took his cue and raised a hand towards Anna. Her eyes lit up in fury and she took a step toward him before he flexed open his hand and like the chairs and other pieces of furniture he destroyed her body shattered into hundreds of small pieces of flesh.

Dean screamed, his body falling to the floor but even with the amount of pain he was feeling he managed to turn on his way down so his back hit the floor and the little girl went unharmed. The pain left as soon as it had come, the connection broken with her death and only transferring that last moment of pain. Sam grabbed the girl from him and Dean got to his knees, grabbing the phone that he had dropped and speed dialed Bobby.

"Hey Bobby… yeah I'm fine, Sammy's fine. Listen, we've got a pretty huge vampires nest that we're going to need an army to flush out. You think you can round up all the hunters you know? Great." He hung up the phone and looked at Sam before the two of them, along with the unconscious little girl, walked up the stairs and out of that damned basement.

* * *

_So it may seem a bit… or a lot rushed. It's not the ending I had foreseen all those years ago when I started it but I figured, I'm not going to continue it if I just add another chapter, so if I was going to update it I was going to give it an ending instead of leaving you on a cliffhanger for another 4 yrs. I'm sorry if it disappoints, 4 yrs is pretty long to get back into a story, but at least it has an ending, and im sorry you waited this long for one. Hope all you have a great day or night or month or year. Take care!_

_-Kim_


End file.
